Harry Potter: Retribution Remastered
by D.Torres
Summary: Harry is sent to Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. When he escapes a massive manhunt begins. How will Harry surive and can he clear his name? This is a remastered version of my original story. It has been altered (for the better- I hope) and correcte
1. Day of Judgement, Day of Freedom

Harry Potter: Retribution

By: D. Torres

Chapter 1: Day of Judgment, Day of Freedom

It is an odd feeling to be dragged about against your will, I can't say I care for the feeling, nor do I recommend it. Currently there are two rather large men tossing me about like I were a sack of flour and moving me about as if I were not a living being. Given my situation I'm amazed that I was given the time to make myself look "presentable" for the court. I find it funny how easily it was for people to love me as the Boy-Who-Lived one moment and then spit upon me as a traitor the next. None save the young woman who loves me, and I love equally as much, believe in my innocence.

It stupefies me that those that claim to love and know me can actually believe that I am capable of siding with the man who murdered my parents, thus forcing me into the wretched life I've had to endure. I never asked for fame, or the fortune that I acquired as a result of my parents death. No, given a choice I would gladly trade it all to have my parents back.

"Mind your tongue in the presence of your betters Potter." One of the guards says in a hushed voice as the other opens the door to the Wizengamot Chamber. The room has not changed much since I was last here, not that I expected it to. This time however I notice that Minister Fudge has an even larger grin on his face.

"I'll be sure to do that when they arrive. Till then I'll just have to make due with the Wizengamot." I say much to the guard's displeasure. Unfortunately for them we are now in open court so they are incapable of retaliating against my remark.

"Harry James Potter, you have been found guilty of using all three unforgivable curses, treason against the magical community, and murder. Due to your previous serves to this community and your status as a minor you will not be administered the Dementor's Kiss." The head of the Wizengamot states.

"We have decided to show you the mercy that you did not show your victim and will transport you to Azkaban Prison where you shall serve out your three consecutive life sentences." A second Judge informed the sixteen-year-old boy whose face was hidden by the shadows.

"Any last words Mr. Potter?" The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge asked.

Harry gaze was not on the Minister of Magic as the man spoke to him. No, Harry's eyes simply glared at the gathering of those who he once thought were his friends… his family. It had been extremely difficult and nauseating to watch as those closest to him testified against him. Each said roughly the same thing. They stated that I had changed since the Tri-Wizard Tournament and that upon my return to Hogwarts I seemed darker, less noble. It was extremely difficult to hear these words from Ron and Hermione, who Harry had refused to look at. There was one lone voice that tried to sway the court, the one person who had not betrayed his trust, or his love. Harry's heart swelled as he recalled Ginerva Molly Weasley spouted off all the good he'd done and that he was incapable of committing the crimes he was accused of despite the evidence presented.

Before Harry could be dragged off he turned back to those handing down his sentence and said, "The day will come when we all have to atone for our sins…" Harry stated. "I look forward to the day that I am standing where you are and you have to atone for yours."

"Do you have anything else to say?" Cornelius Fudge asked with a grin on his face.

"Other than you smell like a dung heap and have the intelligence and face of a blast ended skrewt no." Harry stated.

The room was filled with laughter as Fudge fumed over the statement. Harry's defiance to Fudge's authority was clear as day and he continually made the Minister of Magic look like a fool.

"Guards, get this young man out of our sight." Fudge commanded.

The guards then forced Harry from the room. Two aurors' then violently dragged the sixteen-year-old boy from the center of the room. Harry struggled against them, hoping to somehow get out of their grip. When the guards had the boy out of view of the public one of them punched Harry in the stomach to take some of the wind out of him. Harry, his breathe forced out of him by the larger man, yielded as they dragged him from the courtroom.

"I've wanted to do that all day." The guard that struck Harry announced and proceeded to punch him again for good measure.

"Just give us another excuse Potter." The other guard informed him. "We'll be happy to show you what happens to prisoners to attempt to escape from our custody."

"There he goes." Ron said stating the obvious.

The youngest Weasley boy watched from the elevated window in the Ministry of Magic as Harry Potter was loaded into the prison transport. Ronald Weasley until recently had been Harry's best friend. After Harry's reprehensible crime though, he'd told the boy that he had lost all respect for him and that he was going to see to it that he rotted in Azkaban for the rest of his life. The fact that Harry was barely coherent when he made this announcement mattered not to him. The farther Harry Potter was from him and his loved ones, particularly his sister, all the better in Ron's book.

Ginny Weasley was crying as she peered out the window as Harry was thrown into the transport. The thought of the horrors Harry Potter was about to endure terrified her. It was a well-known fact how Harry suffered at the hands of Dementors. Furthermore he would not have his wand, nor was he an animagi like his father and godfather. No, Harry was about to suffer a tournament the likes few truly knew. As the transport began moving away Ginny turned to the Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, Harry's godfather, Sirius Black and noticed that they showed no signs of sympathy or remorse for what Harry was about to endure.

"He brought it upon himself Ginny." Remus Lupin told the crying girl in a vain attempt to console her.

Ginny ignored the patronizing remark and shot back with a question that had been on her mind for some time now. "Why didn't you give him Veritaserum then." She asked Lupin and Sirius.

"What was the point?" Tonks asked. "We know what we saw, we know that his wand was used in the murder."

"Then what did you have to lose by not confirming it?" She retorted.

"Ginny, I know you loved him." Sirius stated as he too watched Harry being taken to the place where he rotted for twelve years. It was a fate that he had hoped would never befall Harry but given the situation he knew that it was what he deserved.

"No!!!" She yelled. The room was suddenly taken aback.

"I LOVE HIM! No past tense." She stated at the man she now held in contempt.

"Were I allowed to leave Hogwarts prior to today I would have at least tried to help prove his innocence. What is your excuse?" Ginny asked pointing to Sirius Black.

"Ginny…" Sirius stated but was cut off by the fiery red haired girl.

"You what. You're sorry. You just think I'm an emotionally distraught young girl. You think I don't know what I'm talking about. Well guess what, I'm not. Even if Harry were found guilty in a fair trial, which that farce was not, I would still a clean conscience for trying to prove his innocence, like he did for you, you ungrateful son of a…"

"Enough Ginny." Ron yelled.

"Don't talk to me Ronald Weasley. You and Hermione are just as bad. You gave up on the man that saved my life, saved your life" Ginny said pointing to Sirius, "and how do you thank him? You do nothing. So the lot of you can just sod off." She screamed at her brother and Hermione. "And you can go rot in Hell for all I care Sirius Black." Ginny decreed then promptly left the room.

"What if she's right?" Hermione asked with a look of sadness.

"Hermione, not you too." Ron muttered. "The evidence is…."

"Circumstantial." She answered.

"We saw…."

"How many people saw Peter Pettigrew die thinking that you killed thirteen people Sirius?" She reminded them all.

"Hermione, don't you think I thought of that?" Sirius asked.

"Why didn't you use Veritaserum then, to remove all doubt?" Hermione asked.

"There was no point." Tonks replied again.

"The point is that Harry would have broken every wizarding law, like he did for Sirius, to prove that person's innocence." Hermione said as the realization of what she'd done came to her. "And we did nothing to help him in return."

"Hermione, the case is closed. Harry was found guilty; we have to leave it at that. Ron told his love.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it." Hermione said as she glared out the window, not excepting any comfort from her love.

---July 31, 2003---

Prisoner 073180

Name: Potter, Harry James.

Age 23

Crime: Found guilty of using all three unforgivable curses, treason, and murder.

Psychological state: Unknown.

Notes: Prisoner has not said a word for seven years or moved, save to eat and go to the

loo.

---July 31, 2005---

Prisoner 073180.

Name: Potter, Harry James.

Age: 25

Crime: Found guilty of using all three unforgivable curses, treason, and murder.

Psychological state: Unknown.

Notes: Prisoner has now assumed a meditation like trance. Does not more or respond to

any outside stimuli. Moves only to eat and go to the loo.

---July 31, 2006---

Prisoner 073180.

Name: Potter, Harry James.

Age: 26

Crime: Found guilty of using all three unforgivable curses, treason, and murder.

Psychological state: Unknown.

Notes: Prisoner continues to assume a meditation like trance. Does not more or respond

to any outside stimuli. Moves only to eat and go to the loo.

Minister of Magic Amos Diggory was making his annual tour of the Azkaban facility when he came to the last holding cell on his tour. This particular cell was located at the rear of the facilities to isolate the prison from the population. While he deserved to be here, it was deemed that he had too many enemies in the facility and needed to be in isolation. Normally the Minister of Magic would not be so accommodating but given his past history with this charge felt he owed him at least that much for what he did over ten years ago for his son.

"It's been a long time since we last saw each other Potter." Amos said.

Harry Potter, age twenty-five was sitting in his cell, eyes closed, meditating as he'd done for the last year.

"The guards tell me that you stay like this almost all the time, that you don't even use your bed."

Amos looked at the now twenty-six year old man. While thin, he looked healthier than most of the prisoners here.

"Do you have anything to say before I head back to the ministry?" Amos asked.

When Harry didn't say anything immediately Amos assumed that the boy was ignoring him. He was about to leave when Harry opened his eyes and said one word.

"Ginny."

Amos didn't know where it was coming from but he suddenly felt the air radiate with power. He turned to look at Harry as the young man literally floated up until he could stand on his own two feet. Raising his right arm he pointed directly at the door and waved his arm. Amos jumped to the left of the door as he heard the metal hinges on the door groan just before the door to Harry Potter's cell flew off its hinges and impacted against the wall across from it was once mounted. Managing to sit up Diggory watched as Harry Potter slowly walked out of his cell.

"Guards." Amos yelled.

A troop of Dementors barreled down the hallway and floated towards the unarmed Harry Potter. Harry stared them down as the hallways dimmed. He could feel the cold and depressing feelings the Dementors gave off and see the darkness that attempted to engulf all the light around him. The young man tilted his head to the left and Amos could hear cartilage cracking. Harry then titled it to the right and a few more popped. When the Dementors were just a few meters away Harry's face showed a rage the likes of which the Minister had never seen, much less heard of. Raising his arms Harry Potter yelled at the top of his lungs, "LUMOS SOLARUM!!"

A light, bright as the sun filled the corridor and pushed back the darkness the Dementors created. This sudden action caused the Dementors to momentarily faultier. Diggory, who was still on the floor, could not understand how Harry was capable of generating this king of magic, after having been in Azkaban for a decade, and without a wand. Harry's next move baffled the older man even more.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!!! Harry yelled equally as loud. A shriek filled the hallway as not one but many silvery stags emerged from Harry's outstretched Hands. The multiple patronus stags sought out the foul Dementors and the halls of Azkaban were wailing as the black-cloaked captors were decimated. All the while Harry Potter just slowly walked the corridors as he made his way to the exit.

The eight aurors that served as Amos Diggory's bodyguards while he was in the field were shocked when a silver stag chased down and literally destroyed a Demontor right before their very eyes, a feet that they had never seen, much less heard of. The men drew their wands and waited to see who had cast that charm and were prepared to deal with whatever might come out of the prison next. It was only a moment later that a lone figure walked out of the darkened hallway and into the light.

Sunlight, real sunlight. Harry thought to himself as he stood outside the prison and basked in the warmth of the sunlight. It had been ten long and agonizing years without it and he felt as if he could simply stand outside all day and bask in its warm light. He would too if he hadn't broken out for a specific reason.

"Stop where you are Potter." Amos Diggory screamed.

The eight aurors' quickly surrounded him, wands raised ready to fire a number of curses at him. Harry wasn't paying them any mind. He had his eyes closed and was still basking in the warmth of the sun. His happy mood was suddenly spoiled by an all too familiar presence apparating near him. Albus Dumbledore, current Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had apparated to Azkaban at exactly the same moment that Harry exited it. Harry had learned early on that coincidences like this were hardly coincidental. That was ok though, Harry was actually quite pleased to see the treacherous headmaster.

"Harry, don't do anything foolish, or rash." Albus ordered.

Harry gave the man a look of disgust. He couldn't believe Dumbledore had the nerve to even utter those words to him.

"I'm sorry, you must have me confused with someone else. You see, the Harry Potter you knew and actually cared what you thought of him no longer exists." Harry said in a sarcastic tone. "You killed that man the day you and the rest of my so called friends and family betrayed him."

"I did what the law required Harry. Now give yourself up before you get yourself into any more trouble."

Not even bothering to dignify Dumbledore's statement with a response Harry closed his eyes and focused for a few seconds. Before the Aurors, Diggory or Albus himself could utter an incantation or even move a muscle Harry used a spell that created another brilliant and quite blinding flash of light. The move took all present, even the greatest sorcerer of our time, completely by surprise. This was saying a lot because Albus Dumbledore seemed to pride himself on not surprised by anything. Moments later Dumbledore, Amos Diggory, and his bodyguards were standing again. Harry had disappeared and there was no trace of where he could have gone.

"What the hell was that?" Amos asked.

"A rather disturbing turn of events I'm afraid." Albus answered as he replaced his glasses on his face.

"What do you mean?" Amos inquired.

"Harry should not know that spell. It is a rather advanced and powerful spell that one uses against multiple opponents to escape said opponents with relative ease. Since neither I, nor any of the staff taught him the spell it is very disturbing that he knows of it. Also that he preformed it without a wand, and at a greater level than I am capable of I find extremely disturbing." Dumbledore explained.

"I will need to see all the record of everything that has transpired during his stay here these past ten years."

"Of course, I'll have them to you right away." Diggory stated.

As the two men awaited the records an owl arrived with a message for Professor Dumbledore. Albus wasted no time in reading the messages contents.

"This is bad." Dumbledore muttered.

"What is it Albus?"

"It is a message from Molly Weasley. Her daughter has just been abducted." Dumbledore informed the Minister.

"Potter." Amos said aloud. "He uttered the girls name just before escaping, he must be the one who grabbed her."

"Impossible, Harry has only just escaped." Albus informed him.

"He just decimated our entire Azkaban guard Albus. He blew the door off of its hinges. He escaped eight of the best aurors in the world, the Minister of Magic and Headmaster of Hogwarts all without a wand, exactly how can you think it impossible that he has taken her hostage?"

"For one, because Harry loves her with all his heart and she is the only person who still believes he's innocent. Secondly, because it says in the letter she was taken by Death Eaters." Albus answered calmly.


	2. Ginny's Tale

Chapter 2: Ginny's Tale

It was almost six o'clock in the evening at the Burrow and the Weasley's were in a panic. Ginevra Molly Weasley, the youngest of the seven Weasley Children, had been abducted from Diagon Alley. The event took place shortly after noon that very day and the family had not heard a word from anyone, the ministry or the kidnappers, since Hermione returned with the news of the girl's abduction. Ginny had been out shopping with her sister-in-law Hermione when several death eaters apparated into the alley and began hexing everyone in sight. The group of six death eaters were indiscriminant in their attack and the crowd immediately broke into mass hysteria.

This of course was their goal all along since their true targets were Hermione and Ginny Weasley. Ginny, realizing this grabbed her sister-in-law and made their way to the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. Due to the influx of people, and the amount of time to act, Ginny pushed Hermione into the pub, slammed the door and cast a locking spell on the door to keep the death eaters from reaching her sister-in-law. Hermione pounded on the door, begging Ginny to unlock it but by the time someone could remove the charm on the door the death eaters and Ginny were long gone.

The entire Weasley clan was sitting in the living room awaiting word on Ginny. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione were taking this hardest. As her only daughter, and the youngest of her seven children Ginny was the one that Molly worried about the most. She was also the only one not married or seeing anyone special, not since Harry Potter. Hermione was upset because Ginny had sacrificed herself to keep her safe. Molly had done her best to try and make the young girl see that it was not her fault. Given the chance she knew that Hermione would gladly have traded places with Ginny, a statement that Hermione assured her family was true.

The Weasley clock suddenly chimed six o'clock and then an all too familiar sound of gears and a spoon moving on the clock were heard. Molly went to look and saw that the hand with Ginny's picture had moved from Mortal Peril to Home. Not believing the clock for a moment the mother of seven moved to the staircase and was greeted by her slightly bruised, tattered clothes, teary eyed but very much alive daughter. Ginny ran up to her mother and let the older woman engulf her in her arms.

"Ginny." Molly cried out as she held her daughter tightly.

"What happened? Where did they take you, how did you get away?" Ron asked as he embraced his sister.

It took Ginny awhile to talk but finally found the strength to talk about her ordeal. "Draco Malfoy and five of Voldemort's death eaters had me locked away beneath Knockturn Alley." Ginny told him.

The color of Ron's face suddenly turned as red has his hair.

"Don't worry about it Ron. Malfoy and his cronies are already in ministry custody, as are his associate." Ginny told him.

"But, how did you get free?" Hermione asked, happy to see the girl alive and safe as she hugged her

tightly.

Ginny didn't answer the obviously worried girl and simply hugged her sister-in-law to reassure her that she was all right. No more questions were asked of her at that time. Ginny just continued giving each member of her family a large hug and a kiss and they all expressed exactly how glad they were that she was home. After a while she told her family that she was in dire need to change and cleaned up. After some heckling from the twins Ginny went upstairs, picked out some clothes to wear (and discarded her tattered ones), walked to the bathroom. When she was done, she walked down the stairs again to find her mother and father sitting in the living room eagerly awaiting her presence.

"Sit down dear, there is something we have to discuss." Molly told her daughter.

"What is it mum?" Ginny asked not particularly liking the expression on her mum's face.

Arthur decided to answer for his wife. "We know you've have a very trying day Ginny… but we feel we have to tell you something. It is of great importance that you be even more careful from now on when ever you leave the burrow." Stopping his statement for a moment.

"You were extremely brave today, protecting Hermione, escaping from the death eaters. It's just… It might not be safe for you to go out alone." Arthur told his daughter.

"What are you talking about?" A bewildered Ginny asked. "I'm more than capable of taking care of myself." A slightly angry Ginny explained. It was obvious to all that her "Weasley Temper" was beginning to take over.

"What aren't you telling me?" The young woman inquired looking between her parents.

Molly handed her daughter a folded copy of the Daily Prophet. She looked at the headline:

Harry Potter Escapes Azkaban!

Dementors destroyed!

Aurors' Defeated!

Diggory and Dumbledore Stunned!

Ginny tossed the Prophet on the table. "You're worried that Harry will come after me aren't you?"

Ginny asked her parents in a disgusted tone.

"Yes Ginny." Charlie stated upon entering the room.

"We all are." Bill announced as he and the family returned to the living room.

"Well don't be." The youngest Weasley declared to her family.

"Why not. It's our job to worry." Ron informed her. "What makes you think that he won't come

after you? It's just the kind of thing he would do."

"BECAUSE HEBROKE OUT OF AZKABAN TO SAVE ME YOU STUPID PRAT!!!" Ginny

yelled at her once favorite brother.

All eyes in the room were on Ginny now. She took a moment to regain her composure and explain.

"I was magically bound to a chair in a locked room. It was very dark and the only company I had was Draco Malfoy when he would come by to taunt me by saying what the Dark Lord would have him do to me. It seemed I was to be his instrument to drive Harry, mentally, over the edge. The Death Eaters were simply awaiting his arrival. I was alone when I heard several spells being cast. I couldn't make out who was saying what, much less if it was the Ministry that had found me, or my family. I was extremely nervous and then the door to the room I was in exploded and that was when I saw him. I didn't recognize him at first. His hair was long and he had a beard from his stay in Azkaban but I saw his eyes, and his scar and I knew it was him." Ginny told them.

"He told me that he knew I was in danger, that he could see into Voldemort's mind again. He had learned through their connection where I was and how many death eaters were standing guard over me. The dark lord hoped letting Harry feel everything that he was doing to his victims would drive him over the edge. Harry didn't say how he summoned the power to get out of Azkaban, just that he broke out to save me." Ginny said trailing off. She had to regain her composure for a moment due to the conflicting emotions she felt about the whole situation.

"He took me to a place I'd never been to before a temporary safe house. He showered, shaved and changed. Then we talked. He thanked me for believing in him when all of you turned against him. He thanked me for giving him the strength to stay sane and to live. Then, all too soon for me, he gave me a Port Key to bring me back home." Ginny said with tears in her eyes.

"Apparently he didn't want you all worrying about my safety more than you already were. Awful considerate of him wouldn't you say?" Ginny asked calmly.

The Weasleys were in sitting in stunned silence. All save Ron. He was standing.

Ginny then stood and walked over to Ron. She then slapped him hard across the face. "That was for all the horrible things you've said about Harry. No one (especially the wounded Ron) could believe that Ginny had just done that. Fred and George quickly recovered and snickered to themselves about the bright red mark on Ron's left cheek.

Just as Ron turned his face back to retort Ginny smacked him again. "That was for thinking the worst of him after he risked everything to save me. You're an insufferable prat who never deserved Harry's friendship." Ginny then stomped out of the living room and back up to the stairs to her room. When she was inside she slammed her door to make sure everyone knew just how upset she was with her family.

No one, not even her parents, dared to try and talk to her when she was like this.

Sometime later a knock was heard at the door Ginny lifted her wand and pointed it at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Ginny. Can I come in?" Hermione Granger asked.

"If my git of a brother is standing next to you I'll hex you both." Ginny yelled through he door.

"He's not." Hermione replied.

Ginny knew that he was but decided to be merciful to the traumatized girl and told her to come in. Hermione opened the door, slid in and quickly closed the door. She noticed that Ginny only had a few candles lit, the curtains drawn and she was sitting on her bed relaxing. Ginny held up her hand signaling for Hermione not to move.

"I SAID GO AWAY RON!!!" Ginny yelled.

The two young ladies then heard Ron's footsteps and some low mumbling as he walked down the stairs. Hermione simply shook her head. She had told her beloved that his plan wouldn't work. Still, she knew that he had to try. "Ginny, they're just worried that's all." Hermione told her sister-in-

law.

"Well when they stop treating me like a child I will stop acting like one." She told Hermione.

Ginny then cast a charm the created a large clapping like sound. Several loud yelps could be heard through the floorboards. "Do they truly think I'm as thick as they are? That'll teach them not to use extendible ears during one of my conversations." Ginny said with a grin. Even Hermione chuckled.

"Is…. Is there anything else that you didn't tell us Gin?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." A serious faced Ginny retorted.

"How about that silver chain I saw around your neck earlier?" Hermione said.

"I wondered if anyone noticed." Gin said smiling.

"Your mum and I both did. The rest were too enthralled with your tale to notice." Hermione explained.

Ginny just nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Well?" An anxious Hermione badgered.

"Don't worry about it. Anyways of course there is more to the story. But some of it is just to personal and I don't wish to discuss it with you or anyone else… at least not yet." She said to the slightly older brunette.

"I understand Ginny. You've had an extremely trying day so I promise I won't push you." Hermione informed her.

"By the way, thanks for risking your life for me." Hermione said tears in her eyes. She hugged her sister-in-law and just held her as she cried. Ginny was now crying as well.

"You would have done the same for me." Ginny replied through the tears and the sniffles.

Hermione could only nod her head she was so emotional.

When the tears stopped falling and the two girls had recomposed themselves Hermione asked the one question that was truly on her mind. "How is he?"

"Remarkably well for someone who spent the past ten years in the worst place imaginable." Ginny stated.

"You love him still don't you?" Hermione inquired.

"Of course I do. I never stopped." Ginny answered.

It was a beautiful and sunny August day when Ginny awoke. She looked out the window and smiled at how radiant everything looked today. Ginny sat up in her bed and stretched, still feeling the sting of some of the bruises, but still felt very good. She quickly dressed and made her way downstairs to enjoy some of her mothers excellent cooking. The previous day she had only eaten breakfast before she was abducted. The death eaters had fed her nothing and Harry only managed to acquire a few rations for them that night. Ginny bounded happily down the stairs, a smile on her face till she reached the kitchen. Immediate her smile faded when she saw her parents sitting at the table with Professor Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Amos Diggory.

"Good morning Ginny." Molly and Arthur said.

"I have nothing to them." Ginny told her parents and started to go back upstairs.

"Ginny, we have to ask you some questions." Amos Diggory announced.

"Stuff your questions. I'm not going to tell you anything." She replied in a hostile tone.

"Ginny, be reasonable." Sirius stated.

"How was hell Sirius, because I distinctly remember telling you that's where you could go the last time I saw you."

"Ginvera Molly Weasley." The girls embarrassed mother stated. Ginny just ignored her and glared at Sirius who said nothing to her comment. A decade had past and she still would not give Harry's godfather a single iota of forgiveness.

"Miss Weasley, you're making this more difficult than it should be." Amos Diggory stated trying to defuse some of the tension in the room.

"Really. Enlighten me then. Why should I repeat information that my parents have already given you?" Ginny asked giving her parents a hateful glare.

"Because you haven't told us everything that transpired after your rescue." Arthur interrupted.

"I told you all that you needed to know father. They don't care about what the death eaters did to me? They don't even care about what they were planning to do with me. No. All they care about is the location of Harry Potter." Ginny said.

"Well if that's all you want to know then you can all stuff yourselves. Stay away from me or else I can assure you that you will all be very sorry. Now if you'll excuse me I seem to have lost my appetite." She said, then apparated out of the room.

"Potter has obviously influenced her somehow. Maybe a charm or a curse?" Amos said to Ginny's

parents.

Molly shook her head, "I don't think so Amos."

"I think she still loves Harry, and its obvious that he still loves her. He mustered up power beyond comprehension to save her life." Dumbledore interrupted.

"I agree." Molly said.

"Then I have no other recourse than to put Ginny under twenty-four hour surveillance. If he approached her once, he'll likely do it again." Amos said with a sigh.

"And if he does, what will your course of action be Amos?" Arthur asked.

"I think it is in the best interest of the public, that he be eliminated." Amos stated. He then finished his tea, and departed the Burrow.

Ginny who had only apparated outside of the Burrow was standing in tears. She had heard what the Minister was planning and was scared. She drew her necklace from under her blouse and looked at the ring Harry had given her, a ring that she had wanted Harry to place on her finger just last evening. She looked at it and replaced it under her blouse.

"Stay safe my love." Ginny said in a low whisper.


	3. 3 Years Later

Chapter 3: Three Years Later

It was extremely late in the evening when Rita Skeeter, the most infamous wizarding reporter, returned to her flat after a long day of reporting "the truth". The witch had just shut and locked the door to her flat when she turned and saw several candles lit in her living room. She drew her wand and began searching for the reason for this. She had only taken a few steps when out the corner of her right eye she saw a figure sitting in a chair waiting for her.

"Hello Rita, long time no see." Harry Potter announced. "You don't call, you don't write, more importantly you don't return my calls." The rather dashing looking young man declared.

Rita, not amused, quickly pointed her wand and yelled, "stupefy."

She watched as red flash of light flew at its target and just dissipated in front of him. Harry's facial expression remained unchanged. The dark haired, green-eyed young man simply sat in the chair with an amused expression. Rita, still pointing her wand at Harry yelled, "stupefy."

Rita watched as the stunner flew through the air and much to her dismay the same thing happened again. In a panic she yelled it three times in a row, "stupefy, Stupefy, STUPEFY!!!"

Harry Potter just lifted a glass of wine and drank it as he watched a terrified Rita Skeeter start to back out of the room.

"The door won't budge Rita." Harry told the extremely nervous woman.

"Now Harry, I know that in the past I've said some rather unkind things about your character but I ask you… Is that really a reason to do anything rash?" Rita asked in a high-pitched voice.

"Actually, if I was half as crazy or psychotic as you painted me to be it would be every reason to do something rash." Harry told her.

"That is a good point Harry." Rita stated as she looked for a way out of her flat. "That is a very, very good point Harry. Obviously since you haven't harmed me in any fashion that proves that I misjudged you. You are most assuredly not crazy… or psychotic for that matter. I promise you that I will print a retraction to my statements first thing tomorrow morning." She said. Giving up on a way out Rita began searching for something to protect herself with.

"You might as well just sit down and relax Rita. There is no way out of this flat nor can you possibly find anything that will save you should I chose to harm you. Which I have no intentions of doing unless you aren't cooperative that is." Harry told the obnoxious reporter.

"Wha.. wha… what can I do for you Harry?" Rita managed to say. She was unable to hide how terrified she was of the younger man.

"Where is Peter Pettigrew?" Harry asked coming straight to the point.

"Pettigrew? I… I… I d… duh… don't know what you mean." The woman stuttered.

"Let me rephrase the question then." Harry said. "Where is the Ministry of Magic hiding Peter Pettigrew?"

Rita didn't answer him; she just stood in a corner cowering.

"I know they have him. If he were with Voldermort I would have found him by now. I have all the evidence I need to clear my name, all I need now is the person who carried out the crime." Harry told Rita.

"What makes you think Pettigrew carried out the crime?" Rita asked.

"I don't think he did it." Harry replied. "But I am rather sure that he knows who did."

"Suppose I do know where he is, and suppose I tell you where he is, what's in it for me?" Rita asked trying to get something out of young Potter in exchange for her valuable information.

"An exclusive interview." Harry replied.

She smiled, "He's at Hogwarts. In the dungeon surrounded by three aurors' and several enchantments at all times." Rita informed him.

"Thank you." Harry said. "I'll be in touch."

When Harry stepped into the hall he was greeted to the sight of four hit wizards, wands drawn, all aimed at Harry's chest.

"What kept you?" Harry asked.

"I've been here a whole hour and you're just arriving." Harry informed the men as he looked at his wristwatch.

Each wizard launched a different curse at Harry. Harry just stood there as the curses hit a barrier generated by some unknown force. The hit wizards were astonished to say the least.

Harry Potter had made no moves, nor had cast the shield charm prior to leaving Rita Skeeter's flat. The hit wizards began casting hexes and curses at random, none of which came close to hitting their target.

From the other side of her door Rita Skeeter tried her best not to think about what was happening in the hallway. She considered herself very fortunate that Potter hadn't harmed her in the least. The fact that she could report first hand what was going on just five feet away would make her rich beyond her wildest dreams but since she was armed with the knowledge that Amos had issued a kill on sight order for Harry Potter she was not about to place her life in jeopardy just for a story. It wasn't worth it.

Harry simply stared the hit wizards down as they started to tire. He had to admire the sheer tenacity of the four men. Unfortunately they were beginning to annoy him.

"Are you quite finished yet?" Harry asked.

The four men, taking the statement as an insult to their abilities charged the lone figure.

Harry simply sighed and raised his left hand.

After several minutes of hearing four distinct voices casting curses and hexes a thunderous explosion erupted in the hall. Immediately following said explosion the only sound anyone in the complex heard were footsteps. After quite some time Rita Skeeter decided it might be ok to look out into the hallway. She slowly opened the door and peaked outside. She neither saw nor heard anything. Waiting a few seconds she opened the door a little bit more and looked about, still more of the same. It wasn't until she stuck her head out of the door what that she could see that the walls in front of where Potter had stood were blackened, as if from some kind of powder burn. At the opposite end of the hall lie the four hit wizards. Rita gasped at the scene only to suddenly become bewildered by the flailing about the quartet does.

_He didn't kill them_! Rita thinks.

_Why didn't he kill them_? The baffled reporter wonders.

When the ministry of magic officials arrived they found the four hit wizards being attended to by medi-wizards. Their stories were all the same. They approached Harry Potter, who had been seen entering Rita Skeeter's flat by a neighbor, and their spells failed to harm Potter. Rita Skeeter herself said she came in, found Potter searching her files, she tried to use her wand, it wouldn't work on him and he left with out harming her. The ministry official that took her statement didn't truly believe her but was unable to perceive if she was lying to him.

Amos Diggory arrived shortly after the four hit wizards were taken to St. Mungos. "How did he beat a team of four hit wizards?" Amos asked in frustration.

"They're not sure. The all used their most deadly and lethal curses but they had no effect on him. One of the clean up crew found this…" The man said handing the object to Amos. "It's some kind of crystals that seems to dampen magic." An auror reported.

"Did Potter have this?" Amos inquired.

"I'd say that is a safe assumption." Albus Dumbledore announced.

"Where would Potter come by something like this?" Diggory asked his friend and associate.

"The only people I know of that have crystals, and metals I might add, that can dampen the effects of magic are the vampire nations of Romania." Dumbledore stated.

"Do you think that they are supplying Potter with these crystals?" Amos inquired.

"Highly doubtful." Albus replied.

"Still… we need to know for sure."

"Agreed. That is why I am off with a team to Romania. The head of the Vampire Nation, Lord Balthazor might be able to answer a few questions about these crystals."

"Who is going with you?" The minister inquired.

"Ronald Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black are already on their way to join me here. We shall leave immediately for Romania."

Amos nodded his head. "If the vampires are in league with Potter, inform them that there shall be severe repercussions."

Albus Dumbledore nodded his head as he set about to make the final preparations for his journey to Romania.


	4. Romania

Chapter 4: Romania

Dumbledore and his associates opened the doors to the immense and intimidating castle belonging to Lord Balthazor, ruling leader of the vampire nation. It was normally considered impolite to enter without being let in but after waiting outside the doors for more than fifteen minutes in the rain Ron finally convinced Dumbledore to try opening the door. They didn't even need to use the unlocking spell; the door wasn't locked for some reason. When they entered, much to their surprise, the group of wizards found a well-lit and extremely quiet castle.

"Hello." Ron yelled. His voice echoed throughout the castle.

"Anyone about?" He yelled again.

Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus and Ron all drew their wands, not liking the eerie silence. It was nighttime and there was not a single vampire in sight. A very disturbing thought indeed.

"Ronald, you and Remus check the kitchen; Sirius, follow me." Dumbledore instructed.

The groups split up and began checking the first floor. The kitchen was absolutely deserted. There were no signs of life, normal or otherwise to be found. Ron noticed that there were large holes in the walls as well as a few arrows, wooden stakes and the occasional hunting knife. None of these seemed all that likely to be a good sign for a vampire. Remus noticed large quantities of blood splattered about but did not know if this was vampire blood or blood of their victims. They were in the kitchen of a vampire castle after all. He then picked up one of the knives and checked the tip.

"It's silver." The werewolf said knowing all to well what this meant.

Ron took the knife from his former professor and pocketed it. _Just in case_. He thought to himself.

Dumbledore and Sirius had just completed their search of the Great Hall and the throne room. They had found several large piles of ashes, arrows, wooden and metal stakes, as well as metal objects littering the floor. Dumbledore assumed, judging by the state of the room and the smell in the air, that the castle had come under siege some time ago and that no one had come to reclaim it since.

When the quartet regrouped, they headed to the upper floors to continue their investigation. After spending a great deal of time checking the second floor and coming up with nothing different from the first floor, the group finally found something or better put, someone in one of the third floor bedrooms.

Ron was the lucky wizard that found a vampire maiden cowering in a walk-in closet. The group found her covered in blood, only for Lupin to announce that the blood was not her own. Ron was about the use a light spell on her when Dumbledore stopped him.

"Don't kill me. Please don't kill me." The vampire begged.

"Who are you?" Ron bellowed.

"Delilah is my name sir." She said cowering in the corner.

"What are you hiding from?" Ron asked her.

"The vampire hunters. They killed my family, almost killed me sir." She told the four men.

"Where is Lord Balthazor?" Albus Dumbledore asked Delilah.

"Dead, he and my family.... all dead." She said.

"Are there any other vampires in the castle besides you?" Remus asked.

"No, no other vampires in the nation sir." Delilah stated.

"Wait, what do you mean no other vampires in the nation." Dumbledore inquired.

"The hunters, they killed them all. A year ago a man showed up wanting all of our anti-magic crystals and metal. The lords laughed at him and ordered him out. Warned the hunter if he persisted he would be dead." Delilah said.

"What did the first man look like?" Remus Lupin asked.

The vampire sneered at him momentarily. When she noticed the werewolf's wand she lost her attitude.

"He was the one you call Harry Potter." Delilah said. "I know this because of his emerald eyes and lightning bolt scar. Even we know of the wizard that defeated Lord Voldemort as an infant." she told them.

-Romania; One-year ago-

"To what do we owe the please of the great Harry Potter's company?" Lord Balthazor asked.

"I come with the hope that you will part with all of the crystals and metals that you use to deprive wizards of their magical abilities." Harry stated.

The vampire lord and his entourage laughed. "Surely you jest. We would never part with any... much less all of those items."

The congregation laughed very loudly at the young wizard.

"You will be handsomely compensated for this… not to mention that you would earn the gratitude of many of the nations of the world."

"Bah… be gone gnat." The vampire lord ordered and his entourage continued laughing at the younger man.

When Lord Balthazor looked back at young Harry Potter however, he noticed that not only was he not laughing, but also he had drawn his wand.

"What makes you think that you can do anything with that boy?" Balthazor inquired, then motioned for the boy to be removed from his sight.

"Lumos Solarum." Harry yelled.

The majority of the vampires in attendance gave off an eerie cry of pain as they suddenly caught fire from the spell. The light, an exact replica of daylight, shined bright in the spacious hall and easily annihilated the vampires that were closest to Harry and seared several that were unfortunate enough not to be as quick as the vampire lord and seek cover and were in the open. When the light finally dissipated Harry sheathed his wand and drew a sword. Harry had opted for templar sword and as the vampires started to recover from the spell Harry Potter began dispatching them one by one much to the vampire lords disbelief.

Lord Balthazor called for a group of ghouls to attack the fledgling wizard and as they moved in for the kill suddenly found themselves engulfed in flames. Reinforcements that had been summoned and would easily have dispatched the young wizard suddenly found themselves beseeched by a new group of vampire hunters. They were armed with tradition and untraditional vampire hunting weapons and began weeding out the underlings. Balthazor was thoroughly upset. Never before had any force ever been able to storm his castle, much less penetrate his inner sanctum. Balthazor watched in dismay as Harry boldly approached the vampire lord.

"Who do you think you are? I have ruled this land since before your school was founded, I have killed more people than have attended said school. What makes you think I won't dispatch you as easily as all the would be hunters before you?" Balthazor asked as he rose to his feet.

Harry just stood, sword in hand and prepared for the vampires next move.

With a nod two master vampires moved on Harry. The vampires appeared to be blurs. They were moving faster than the human eye was capable of comprehending. They encircled Harry, not yet harming him, just trying to get the young wizards adrenaline pumping, it made the victims blood taste sweeter.

"Kill him." Balthazor declared.

The scene played out as follows; Harry took a step forward and sliced up wards, then quickly spun about and sliced across at head level. Balthazor watched as two of his best vampires stopped moving. One because he had been cut in half, the other because his head and body were in two different locations.

Harry then seemed to vanish from the vampires sight as easily as the two vampires had. Balthazor stood and looked around the room for his foe. He had noticed that the additional hunters had left the grand hall and had proceeded upstairs to search for more of his followers. This worried him because normally any hunter would relish facing him in the hopes of becoming famous for destroying the leader of the vampire nation. This was not the case today.

"Dimitri, Armon, Vladimir, find the boy, kill him; and then dispatch those intruders."

The three vampires did not move from their stations.

"Did you not hear me? I said find him and kill him." Balthazor commanded.

As if to answer their lord the heads of the three vampires suddenly fell away from their bodies.

"Good help is so hard to find." A voice called out from behind Balthazor.

The enraged vampire turned to stare into the face of Harry Potter. Before Balthazor could attack the young man he felt his body leave the ground and slam into his throne. Try as he might the ancient vampire was unable to move, dematerialize, or summon any help. Harry Potter shook the blood that was coating his sword off with two moves, then walked up and positioned his sword tip at the base of Balthazor's neck.

"It didn't have to be this way. I asked you politely for the crystals. I even had a generous offer for you… however now I will see to it that your way of life ends at this moment." Harry stated.

"You can't get rid of us. So long as one vampire remains, we can always replace those that are destroyed." Balthazor stated as he felt the blades tip pierce his skin.

"The only difference is that from this moment on your people will learn the meaning of the phrase "population control". Think on that as you're rotting in hell." Harry stated. Harry then rammed the blade forward and the vampire lord's head fell from his neck.

"Surely there must be other vampires left in Romania? They can't have wiped you all out." Ron asked the vampire.

"I assure you.... there are not. He systematically arranged the extinction of my kind over the course of a year."

"Impossible." Remus stated.

"Not for him. He seemed capable of anything. I live only because he allowed me to. He never said why... he killed so many of my kind and yet there was something about me that he took pity on. He ordered the other hunters to leave me alone as well." Delilah replied. "I spent three months traveling the land and found none of my kind. If any managed to survive the onslaught, I'm sure they departed these lands for greener pastures. However I have my doubts."

"Delilah, do you know if Harry Potter got the crystals and metals from the mine?" Sirius asked hoping that the answer was no.

"Of course I did you stupid git." A familiar voice echoed through the halls.

Remus Lupin stayed to protect Delilah who had sealed herself back in the closet, while the rest of the ventured into the hall to see if they could find the source of the voice. When they neared the stair well to the hall the trio found none other than the current source of their frustrations.

"It's been some time Harry." Dumbledore said to his former student.

"Indeed. Three years to the day Albus." Harry retorted. "I wondered how long it would take you to show up here. I must admit I'm very disappointed in you… took you far longer than I thought it would. However you just haven't been on your game for about…. thirteen years." Harry mocked.

Ron, Sirius and Dumbledore noted that Harry was dressed in charcoal pants, black boots, a white shirt, and a black duster. He didn't appear to have any weapons, nor was he armed with a wand (at least one that was visible.

"Besides me, what brings you to Romania?" Harry asked in a jovial tone.

"The crystals." Albus answered.

"Ah yes... the crystals. They're all gone." Harry informed them.

"And the metal." Ron inquired.

"That too."

"What do you plan to do with them?" Sirius asked.

"That is my little secret." Harry informed them. He then walked nonchalantly towards the castle doors as if the wizards behind him were inconsequential.

"You can't run forever Harry." Sirius called out.

"Do I look like I'm running old man?" Harry spat back at him.

Ronald Weasley had had enough of Harry's bolstering. Ron leaped past his party, took the stairs two at a time and when he was close enough began casting stunners at Harry. All watched as Harry dodged left, then right and when the last stunner was past him spun about and launched a blast of blue light at Ron. The projectile struck Ronald, who was still in mid stride running towards Harry, and knocked the tall red head off his feet and sent him sliding down the floor until he struck the adjacent wall. Ron groaned as a prickling sensation coursed through his body.

Sirius had taken the momentary distraction Ron created to try and get into position to subdue his godson. Sirius tired to entangle Harry in magical ropes but before the first one could even reach him found his spell rebounding on himself and the ropes wrapped him up.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Harry stated. "Sad. That is very, very sad."

"How about you old man? Do you want to see if the student has surpassed the teacher?" Harry asked almost goading the ancient wizard.

Albus Dumbledore just held his ground and refused to move. He could not believe the display he'd just seen, particularly since Harry had taken out two of his best order members with out so much as lifting a finger (for the most part).

Harry knew that Albus would no more attack him now than Harry would provoke a fight. No, that isn't how Dumbledore works.

"Till next time then." Harry stated. The young man walked out the large doors, which then shut firmly behind him.

When they were sure Harry was gone the trio then returned to Remus and Delilah who were anxiously awaiting their return. "What could he want with anti-magic metal?" Sirius asked aloud.

"Wizard cuffs." The vampire answered.

"What?" Ron asked still shaking off the agonizing affects of Harry's attack.

"He might want to make wizard cuffs. An old means of hindering a witch or wizard." Delilah announced. "They're designed to keep a witch or wizard from using any form of magic."

"Does Harry know how to make these wizard cuffs?" Remus asked her.

Delilah nodded her head. "The only other vampire he allowed to live was the forger. He is the vampire that has forged the wizard cuffs for a millennia."

"This is bad Albus." Remus said.

"That's an understatement." Sirius replied.

"Is there anyway to unlock a wizard cuff once it's on?" Ron asked

"Only two ways. One is the master key forged when the cuffs are made."

"And the other?" Albus asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't know." She told them. "It's a very old process and I'm only two hundred and three years old." The vampire informed them. "We use the crystals as a way to protect ourselves from unfriendly spells. The only spell that the crystals cannot save a vampire from is the sun light spell.

"Bloody Hell." Ron said and kicked a bedpost as the thought of Harry Potter with a mine full of anti-magic materials made him sick to his stomach.

"This is a most distressing turn of events." Amos Diggory stated. "How much of this metal do you think he has?"

"We can only speculate. We couldn't get into the mines themselves because the entranceway is coated and locked with the anti-magic and thus impervious to our spells." Sirius informed the Minister.

"And he was actually there?" Amos asked.

"Apparently he was waiting for us. He felt the need to mock us." Sirius retorted.

"Why do you think that?" Amos asked.

"He's trying to make a point Amos." Albus stated.

"What point would that be?" Ron asked, just as bewildered as the minister.

"I would think that would be obvious to you Ron, he's trying to show us that he's always one step ahead of us... All of us" Albus explained. "And that we haven't a clue what he's going to do next."


	5. I Do

Chapter 5: I Do

It was New Years Eve and Ginny Weasley was at the Leaky Cauldron having a butterbeer by herself. Her family had offered to come with her to keep her company but she politely, and in Ron's case not so politely, refused. Ginny informed them all that she wished to enjoy the solitude of the moment (even though she knew that an auror would be following her). As she finished off her drink she thought how nice it was to be away from her fellow Weasleys. Sure she had to fight off the occasional wizard that wanted to show her a good time but that was to be expected. Of course several of these wizards who did not understand what she meant by "she wasn't interested" had to have it explained to them in the most unpleasant of fashions. After the forth wizard was hexed in the most imaginative of ways the rest got the point and let her be. As she placed her glass on the table an unfamiliar owl swooped down and dropped a letter in front of her. Ginny picked up the letter, opened it, and read its contents.

Our Spot

2:00pm

-ILY-

Ginny, a smile on her face, quickly folded the parchment, tore it up into little pieces and then tossed it into the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron. When she was sure that it was ash she departed the pub for muggle London. Once outside Ginny tried to hail a cab. After several minutes a cab finally stopped and upon making herself comfortable she instructed the driver where she wished to go and began her trip to meet her love.

Oliver Crumb was the auror currently assigned to follow Ginny Weasley. An auror for over twenty-seven years he had truly learned to detest this assignment. The aurors assigned to Ginny worked in shifts and he "mysteriously" managed to pull the shift where she did the most traveling. However today was something different. Ginny Weasley normally didn't travel to muggle London, or muggle anywhere for that matter. Crumb was convinced that she was going to rendezvous with Potter, but did not have the time to alert the ministry since his assignment was currently on the move. The moment Ginny crossed the threshold of the Leaky Cauldron for muggle London Crumb knew he was in trouble. Oliver was not prepared financially to follow her into the muggle world, and even though he attempted to keep up with her he was unable to do so for very long.

The auror also noted that Ginny Weasley had apparently learned quite a bit about the muggle world, more so than her record stated, over the last few years. He had miraculously managed to hail a cab at the same time as she and follow the young witch (barely having enough to pay for the trip). When Oliver exited the cab found that he had managed to already lose sight of the red haired young woman. The auror scanned the immediate area looking for the young woman's distinct red Weasley hair. He was however unaware that Ginny had donned a black wig and large glasses when she had turned a corner ahead of him. Ginny, disguise donned, removed her robes so that the muggle clothes she wore beneath them would allow her to blend in with the crowd. The young woman then doubled back, and walked right to the auror, even bumping into the man and apologizing to test her disguise. The auror, not realizing he was talking to his assignment, apologized and proceeded on to look for the younger witch.

Ginny smirked as she departed the area. Save Tonks (who despite her shape shifting abilities never managed to fool Ginny for long) most of the ministries aurors were incredibly easy to spot and even easier to fool (particularly with Harry's coaching). Tonks also was the exception to the easy to fool rule but Ginny found that she need only wait for Dora to trip (due to her clumsiness) and then she would find a way to escape her pursuer. Once she was a good distance from her drop point Ginny ducked into another pub to use the loo. Checking the room clear, Ginny removed her disguise and apparated to meet with her love.

Ginny arrived at "the spot" fifteen minutes earlier than the letter had instructed her to. It was a system that Harry had set up for them to ensure their privacy. In addition to the disguises they would meet either fifteen minutes earlier than an agreed upong time depending on the date. If the spot were occupied then they would leave and check back every 30 minutes there after. Today Harry was eagerly awaiting her arrival.

"You like the danger too much Mr. Potter." Ginny scolded her love and hugged him close to her.

"You're one to talk. You're having a liaison with the most wanted person in the wizarding world." Harry retorted and kissed her deeply and lovingly.

"I think you're worth the risk Harry. I have since we started dating during the summer before your fifth year." Ginny said and then kissed him again.

It had been ages since the two last saw each other and they were determined to make up for lost time. Ginny wrapped her arms tightly around the neck of her love and pulled him as close to her as she could. When they finally felt the need for oxygen they ended their heated embrace gasping for air.

"I believe you do mean secretly dating miss I-don't-want-to-hear-any-grief-from-my-brothers." Harry stated.

Ginny gave Harry a knowing smirk. "I don't recall you complaining when I bribed you with a few of these." Ginny reminded her love and placed several small kisses on his face before returning to a deep loving kiss.

When Harry caught his breath he simple acknowledged her statement with a nod of his head.

"We are quite the pair aren't we Harry?" She asked.

The couple then walked hand in hand to the clearing over looking Hogsmeade and sat back to back against a tree. They had claimed this spot as their own during his fifth and her forth year. It was in an area just off the Marauders Map (so anyone looking on it would not find them) and very few students bothered to travel this far since there were much closer snogging spots on the grounds.

"Yes we are love." Harry said as he held to woman who owned his heart in his arms. The duo had spent many a night here during their time at Hogwarts (prior to Harry's arrest) gazing at the stars, snogging under the trees, and just talking about their future.

The two had actually managed to keep their relationship a secret for two months until they were caught giving the quickest of kisses by the one person who would manage to blab everything to the whole school within moments. Peeves. Peeves the Poltergeist had seen them and within minutes everyone in Gryffindor house (and out of it) knew of their relationship. By suppertime Harry had received several letters (all from Ginny's brothers) and Ginny had received one from her mother saying how happy she was for the two of them.

That of course all changed the moment that everyone, save Ginny, turned on Harry. Harry shook his head ridding his mind of all that negative thinking. He was here with Ginny, it was their night and he was determined to make it the most memorable night of their lives.

"Ginny…" Harry stated in a serious tone. "I want to talk to you about something of great importance." Harry told her. "Something that will change our relationship."

Ginny gave him a funny look, "You're scarring me Harry." Ginny stated nervously.

Harry ran a finger from her forehead to her nose, then kissed it. He then ran the finger down her front until he reached an object that rested just above her breasts. Ginny, realizing what he was implying and withdrew the necklace she wore. Attached to the necklace was a ring. A very special ring that she had worn around her neck since Harry rescued her from Draco Malfoy almost three and a half years ago.

"Ginny, are you absolutely sure you want to keep this." Harry asked referring to his ring.

"Being with me makes you a target not just for the Death Eaters but for the Ministry as well." He reminded her as the held her engagement ring between his fingers.

"As I told you when you gave me this ring Harry oh so long ago," Ginny reminded Harry, "I will wear this ring around my neck until the day you place it on my finger as your wife." Ginny adamantly replied.

"Someone would have to kill me to take it from me so I guess you are just stuck with me for the rest of your life."

Harry then removed the engagement ring from the necklace and placed it on her finger. "Alright then… Let's do it. Let's get married today. Right now." He suggested.

Ginny was in complete shock. "Now? But how? Everyone knows who you are and what you look like." Ginny stated.

"Not in the United States of America." Harry explained.

"Are you suggesting we run away, leave everything, and start over?" Ginny asked.

"No, what I'm suggesting is that we elope, enjoy our honeymoon, and then go back to our lives. You with your family, and I to trying to clear my name." Harry informed his hopefully soon-to-be-wife.

"You are serious." Ginny asked in disbelief. "You're not saying this to tease me are you?" She stated.

"Yes love. I'm very serious." Replied Harry Potter.

Ginny thought about this for a moment. In reality it wasn't that far off from what she had proposed to Harry the night he saved her three years ago. She had wanted them to run away together and never look back. Harry had been adamant about not doing that at the time. He didn't want Ginny to live the life of a fugitive. She then proposed they wed in secret but he likewise shot that down. He had given her the engagement ring that he had purchased for her the December just before he was framed as a token of his love and commitment to her. Now, now he was asking her to live the very thing she had dreamed of her entire life. He was asking her to become Mrs. Harry Potter.

"Why now? Why not three years ago?" Ginny asked her love.

"I'm close Ginny. I am so close to finding the person who set me up I can literally feel it." Harry explained. "I know where the information I need is now, all I have to do is go get it. I'm willing to take this risk for us. I know your life has been difficult these past three years with the announcement that you loved me. Aurors have been tailing you, not giving you much privacy. However I want to make that up to you, now and forever. I want us to be together for all time." Harry said in a pleading tone.

Ginny didn't look at him. She stood up, looking out at Hogsmeade from their secluded spot, silently watching the town from a safe distance.

Harry didn't know what to make of the silence. He slowly walked over to his love and said, "Ginny?"

Ginny removed the ring from her hand and gave the golden object to a puzzled Harry Potter. He looked at the stern faced woman who only just now showed a hint of a smile approaching.

"Ask me proper." Ginny stated.

Harry got down one both of his knees and said, "Ginevra Molly Weasley… would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?" Harry asked in a pleading tone.

Ginny of course lost it and tackled the object of her affections.

"Of course I will you silly goose." Ginny said smiling with tears falling from her eyes.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and they kissed passionately again for some time.

"When do we leave for America Harry?" Gin asked.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a Port Key. "Take my hand, say those three magic words and we're on our way there love." Harry informed her.

Ginny held Harry's hand that contained the portkey and said, "I love you." With the incantation complete, the Portkey activated and carried the two away to their destination.


	6. Storming the Castle

Chapter 6: Storming the Castle

It was the day after the students had returned from the Christmas holiday and the Great Hall was filled to capacity for the evening meal. The students and staff were chatting about what their holiday and the general mood was extremely pleasant. Albus Dumbledore, the finest headmaster Hogwarts has ever had was about to drink some tea when he heard the sound of thunder, followed by a large tremor, a tremor that was felt through out the castle by all. The biggest problem with this was; one, it wasn't a storming going on outside. Two, the thunderous tremor came from the bellow the castle.

"Headmaster." Snape said.

Albus Dumbledore, seeing the looks of confusion from all of his students stood and made an announcement. "Students stay in the great hall. You will follow the directions of the prefects and the head boy and girl. Do not leave the Great Hall for any reason. Professor McGonagall, you, and the staff to your right stay here with the students. The rest of you come with me." Professor Dumbledore announced.

Before the group had reached the main doors an auror barged in. He was bleeding from the top of his head and his robes were now rags. "He's here... Harry Potter is in the dungeons." The auror announced before collapsing on the floor in exhaustion. Madam Pomfrey began attending to the injured man.

Before Albus could even fully assess the statement made by the wounded auror Professor Snape ran from the hall, wand drawn and ready to confront his former pupil. He had long hoped to have to deal with young mister Potter, now he could not wait to deal with him. So intent was he that Snape didn't hear Dumbledore calling for him to stop.

"Where is Peter Pettigrew" Harry Potter asked the auror he was clutching by his collar.

When the man failed to answer Harry tossed him aside and check on the other men that were in the room.

"Bloody Hell... they're all unconscious. Now I'll have to wait for one of them to wake up."

An exasperated Harry Potter sat down for a moment and tried to work out for himself where that rat Wormtail might be hidden.

Harry had managed to infiltrate the caste utilizing a secret passage long thought to be blocked off. Truth be told it was blocked until Harry rectified that situation. Then, utilizing Rita Skeeter's information, Harry carefully worked his way into the dungeon where Peter Pettigrew was supposed to be located. He stood momentarily unnoticed in the shadows as he decided how best to handle this situation. As he looked at the prisoner though he made a very astute observation. The person in the dungeon was not Peter Pettigrew. The Peter Pettigrew was a sniveling coward of a man who was prone to cowardly like mannerisms. The man that Harry saw looked as if he were awaiting Harry's arrival. He actually looked like he wanted a fight. A quick scan revealed the information that Harry had worked out. The man posing as Wormtail was nothing more than a polyjuiced auror.

Deciding to use the direct approach to find out Peter's whereabouts, Harry revealed himself to the aurors.

"Excuse me…" Harry said literally stunning all present. "Can you tell me where I might find the real Peter Pettigrew?"

The aurors, even the polyjuiced one, were speechless. They had never anticipated this kind of approach form the most infamous wizard in recent times. This reaction however did not last long. All the aurors drew their wands and prepared to fire at Harry.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Harry advised them.

All of them ignored Harry they all yelled stupefy at the exact same time.

Harry, who was blocking the wands from working properly had over compensated in his enthusiasm to block the spell (and try and keep from harming the aurors). The wands literally backfired and on all seven of the aurors and their wands blew up in their hands. The seven aurors' lay strung about on the ground, some missing their wand hands.

After about five minutes of waiting for the aurors to awaken Harry grew bored and decided to go see if he could find someone that could actually answer his questions. Casting a healing spell on the injured aurors Harry departed to find his quarry. There were several dungeons and Peter had to be in one of them.

"I know you're here somewhere Peter. I will find you." Harry yelled, his voice echoing throughout the corridors.

Much to his own personal delight Professor Snape had managed to sneak up on Potter while he was blasting open doors to various dungeon doors. The young man was making such a ruckus that there was absolutely no way for him to know that the Potions Master was so near. Like the snake that symbolized his house the head of Slytherin house turned the corner just as Harry exited the dungeon cell and the older man yelled, "STUPIFY!"

Harry's reaction time was very quick though and extended his right hand. The red spark exploded just outside of Harry's palm. The Potions Master, having been briefed on some of Potters recent sightings was prepared for this and had sent three more stunners out hoping that one would find its mark while his attention was on the first stunner.

Harry however blocked the second stunner with his right hand, extended his left and without so much as a gesture did the same to the third and forth stunners much to the horror of Professor Snape.

"Anything else Snivelous?" Harry asked in the same mocking tone of voice that his father and godfather had used all those years ago at Hogwarts.

Reaching into his robes Snape grasped, drew, and tossed a vial at Harry. The vial was a potion that magically mimicked the effects of a muggle hand grenade. While most wizards and witches would never admit it, muggle chemists and alchemists had developed this potent weapon long before wizards or witches could even dream of it.

Harry sent an object, the likes of which Snape had never seen at the vial. Harry's aim had been turn and the two objects collided in mid-air. Because Harry had countered the attack (shattering the vial) the explosion was turned back on its owner. Severus Snape flew through the air and landed at the feet of Albus Dumbledore and several of the other teachers, a little darker due to soot that now coated his clothes and face.

"I stalled him for you." Snape muttered; as he looked up at Albus Dumbledore, smoke from the explosion escaping his mouth.

"Thank you very much Severus." The headmaster replied. He then turned his attention to his former star pupil.

"There is no escape Harry" Albus informed him. "The ministry is sending everyone they can to arrest you. Surrender yourself and I'm sure they will be more lenient."

Harry just glared dumbfounded at the supposed greatest sorcerer in the world. "You sure have a high opinion of the Wizengamot. I doubt that they'd show me leniency even if you vouched for me."

"They might Harry." Albus stated trying to stall the young man.

"They might... if you actually believed in me. Do you believe I'm innocent Albus?" Harry asked the Headmaster.

Harry knew the old man was stalling. He could see it in his eyes. He had long since learned to read the old man after spending several months thinking about Dumbledore and all his mannerisms during his stay in Azkaban. After all, what else was there to do in Azkaban but think and reflect upon ones life?

When Albus did not immediately answer Harry spoke up. "See, if you had answered immediately I might have been inclined to believe you. Even though we both know that you would be lying. That's all you are good at after all. Lying and keeping secrets." Harry stated.

Before the headmaster could reply Harry once again cut him off. "As for being unable to escape... we'll just see about that."

Harry summoned a vial from the Severus Snape's pocket that was an exact duplicate of the vial that he had tried to use moments ago. Albus, Severus, Filius and several teacher ducked as Harry looked as if he were about to throw the vial at them. With his former professors now cowering in fear of being blasted Harry tossed the vial at the ceiling. When the dust from the debris cleared Albus and his staff stood in amazement as they saw what appeared to be a staircase made from the rubble but no Harry Potter.

Harry made a hasty retreat from the Professors upon creating his makeshift staircase. He felt himself tiring, a sensation he'd never felt before. During his stay in Azkaban he'd spent so much time during his last year preparing for his freedom he never bothered to test how long he could go before he would need to re-cooperate. Unfortunately he was finding out the hard way three days of very little sleep and constant use of his gifts was indeed that limit.

I sure picked a wonderful time to discover this. Harry thought to himself. He had the most powerful wizard of this age just twenty feet bellow him and his batteries were dying, definitely not a good thing.

The room that Harry entered was dark and he was just about to cast a lighting charm from his wand (that was in a sheath on his arm) when the lights went on and he saw himself surrounded by about twenty aurors.

Harry sighed thinking how much energy he was about to expend but knew there was very little choice. "You know, if this keeps up I'm going to think you people just don't like me." Harry announced as the aurors, wands drawn, started to advance on him.

These aurors obviously had not been briefed on Harry's abilities because ten steps from him Harry cast the same spell that he had just outside of Azkaban. Just like their associates they were immediately blinded and knocked to the ground. Just as before, when the light was gone and the aurors were recovering form the attack, Harry Potter was missing.

After closing, sealing, and placing a unbreakable charm on the door Harry shook his head as he thought what a waste of time this trip has been. Could this be anymore of a giant cluster…

"Going somewhere Harry" Remus Lupin asked the younger man. Harry turned around and noticed that Lupin, Tonks, and Sirius were surrounding him. They were armed with crossbows as opposed to their wands and all were aimed at Harry's chest.

"Yes in fact. I'm going home." Harry informed him.

"Give up Harry, don't make us hurt you." Sirius asked in an unconvincing tone.

Harry quickly analyzed the situation. Lupin was on Harry's left, Tonks on his right. Sirius was standing right in front of him. Harry could see the confusion in Sirius' eyes.

"Normally I'd like nothing more than to pound my father's two best friends into paste for your lack of faith in my character but I just don't have it in me today. If you'd like to reschedule I'd gladly fit you in for some other time. Now if you three would kindly more out of the way." Harry asked. He didn't truly expect them too but he had to try and avoid a fight. When the trio failed to do so Harry tired another approach.

"Move now"

Harry demanded only this time he let a little of the magically energy at his disposal out. The former convict, werewolf and metamorphamagus all felt the energy and deep inside trembled a bit. However they were undeterred by this and stood their ground. Then Harry made the mistake (as far as the adults were concerned) of reaching into his cloak. Three arrows simultaneously flew from the crossbows of the adults. Harry however simply waved his left arm and the arrows flew in the direction of the left wall. He then motioned for the crossbows and the three wooden weapons flew towards Harry and in mid-flight broke into tiny pieces.

Harry then turned his attention back to the three adults barring his way.

"For the last time... MOVE!" Harry ordered.

This time Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks did as Harry ordered. Sirius Black however stood his ground. The man James and Lilly Potter had chosen to watch over their son should anything happen to them stared down his charge. He had to try and make one more desperate plea to the young man.

Harry however would not be deterred and walked within arms reach of the man. "Last chance Black." Harry informed him in an angry tone.

"You won't hurt me Harry, you don't have it in you." Sirius told him as he looked into his godson's eyes.

Harry lowered his head as he thought about his godfather's statement for a second. Sirius then moved slowly towards Harry reaching for the young man. Harry slammed his fist into Sirius's stomach. When Sirius flew over Harry then sent a left cross at the man's jaw, followed by a right punch to his nose. Sirius toppled over and blood began oozing from his face.

"You Bastard! You thought I had it in me thirteen years ago. You think you know me? Well I've got news for you. You were wrong then, and you're wrong now" Harry yelled.

"You sent me to Azkaban fourteen years. You knew what it was like. You knew what Dementors did to me and you let them send me anyways! I didn't have the benefit of an animagus form to save me though did I Sirius" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs.

Tonks made a desperate attempt to tackle Harry. Her foe side stepped the attack and delivered a strike to the older woman's face sending her roughly to the ground. Remus had summoned a new crossbow, quickly loaded an arrow into his weapon and fired at Harry. Harry stepped out of the way of the arrow, then closed the distance grasped Remus' crossbow with his hands and twisted the weapon in such a fashion that the werewolf was now lying on his back, the air in his lungs forced from out with a loud oof.

"Don't say I didn't ask nicely." Harry reminded them and began walking towards the door.

Unfortunately for the boy-who-lived, by the time he had dispatched Sirius and his associates Professor Dumbledore and the staff had arrived and were barring Harry's access to the door. As if to make matters worse the castle doors went into lockdown mode and Harry watched as the large wood end metal barricades locked themselves into place. Also the aurors from the neighboring chamber had finally decided to blown the door open and were encircling the young man as well.

Sirius had risen at this point, and was standing in front of Harry again. Harry looked around him quickly and then to Sirius. "I forgave you for switching secret keepers with Peter. Your decision cost me my parents, my childhood, and my happiness but I forgave you." He said taking a small step away from his godfather.

"I wonder if my parents will ever forgive you for sending me to Azkaban for ten years Sirius or you Remus... and I know they will never forgive you Dumbledore." Harry spat at the bleeding man.

"For any of you to think I could ever side with the man that murdered them... you must be the stupidest wizards on the face of the earth." Harry said addressing all present in the room

"It's over Harry." Dumbledore stated again.

"Hardly." Harry informed him.

Before anyone could yell stupefy, Harry had squatted down and shot up the central corridor of the moving staircases. Harry had timed it so that he could grab onto one as it was completing a movement. The staff was stunned and aurors were equally stupefied by this incredible feat.

"Come down Potter, you've no where else to go." Amos announced.

"You'd like to think so but I know different." Harry retorted defiantly.

"There is no way out of the castle Harry." Albus stated as the cases moved again.

"Where there's a will there is always a way." Harry decreed.

"Sir, there is one thing I should mention to you." An auror reported. "We never got around to placing unbreakable charms on the third floor…"

Before the man could complete the sentence the staircase moved again and Harry Potter used the momentum to swing from the stair case, crouch into a ball and crashing through a third floor window.

"Never mind." The auror said and dashed to the main doors.

Dumbledore, Diggory, Black, Lupin, Tonks and the Hogwarts staff could only stare and wonder why they hadn't thought of that escape scenario.

"So much for keeping him contained." Albus muttered. They immediately began trying to take down the barricades so they could continue their pursuit of Harry.

"He can't get very far on foot Albus. If you were Potter where would you go" Amos asked aloud.

"The Quidditch Pitch." Sirius managed to state once Madam Pomfrey healed his nose and he could talk regularly.

As he arrived at his departure spot Harry sat down and tried to catch his breathe. He had been fighting non-stop for over thirty minutes and the last part of his escape had very draining. As he stood hunched over he literally felt like his was burning up. His muscular legs felt like rubber bands that were about to give away and his clothes were drenched in sweat. Finally breathing more regularly Harry relaxed. The group would no doubt check the Quidditch Pitch, the most logical place to look for Harry Potter (when he was younger). Fortunately for him he knew how his adversaries thought and he had selected this spot instead.

Since they were on the Hogwarts grounds none of the Staff or Ministry officials could apparate while on the grounds. That meant that the aurors would be forced to use Port Keyes, run, fly on brooms, or ride thestrals. Since none of the Ministry was prone to using brooms he had nothing to fear there (that and all the schools brooms were currently locked away in Hagrid's Hut, unknown to him). No one could run to his exit point run fast enough, and they wouldn't know where to set the destination for a Port Key. He had also ensured that the thestrals were fast asleep prior to entering the castle (just on the off chance someone thought to use them). As his strength began returning Harry began preparing to leave. Upon standing upright he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Harry turned and came face to face with the one person he was hoping to avoid for Ginny's sake.

"Harry." The red head greeted in a cold tone.

"Ron." Harry acknowledged.


	7. What kind of Friends are we?

Title: Harry Potter: Retribution Remastered  
Chapter Title: Ch 7: What kind of Friends are we?  
Characters: Harry/Ginny  
Genres: Action/Adventure, Drama  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings:  
Summary: Harry is sent to Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. When he escapes a massive manhunt begins. How will Harry surive? This is a remastered version of the original story I posted on It has been altered (for the better- I hope) and corrected.

Sirius Black stood looking at the shattered window on the third floor. Mere minutes ago it had still been in tact. A fact that had been changed when his godson catapulted himself from a moving staircase, through the air, and then crashed through it to flee the castle that he had once considered his home. That feeling of belonging here was one that Sirius himself could relate to. Sirius came from a family that he couldn't stand to be a part of due to their pureblood beliefs. His good friend Remus Lupin (whom he met his first year at Hogwarts) was a half blood (and considered less than that due to his werewolf nature) and the then girlfriend of James Potter was a muggle born. When his family learned of this he was told to discard them since they were beneath him.

Given the choice Sirius left the family he despised rather than toss his friendships away. Were it not for the kindness of his best friend James Potter and the Potter family taking him in he wagers he would have perished long ago.

James. dear god I hope. I pray that I was right and Harry was guilty. Please tell me I didn't send your son to Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. Sirius thought to himself.

"Sirius, are you alright?" Remus Lupin asked his long time friend. The man had not been the same since Harry Potter had yelled at him (after breaking his nose and dislocating his jaw).

"As well as I could be given the situation." Sirius answered as he still felt a twinge of pain from where Harry punched his stomach. Madam Pomfrey had healed his other injuries but some pain still lingered, particularly the pain in his heart.

"The aurors' will catch him, Sirius don't worry." Tonks stated.

"It might have escaped your notice Nym but Harry managed to flee a castle that contained twenty aurors, the entire staff of Hogwarts, the three of us and the Minister of Magic. What precisely do you think those aurors can do to contain him?" Sirius declared in an gruff manner.

"Calm down Sirius." Remus ordered stepping between the two relatives.

"We'll get him, don't worry." Tonks repeated.

"I'm worried about what will happen when we do finally catch up with him Tonks." Sirius spat. "Till now Harry has gone out of his way to not kill anyone. After today he might decide that to risk no longer hurting ministry personnel might not be in his best interest." Sirius declared.

With that last comment Remus dragged the enraged man from the hall and tossed him into the nearest vacant room. He then closed the doors behind them.

With the room sealed Sirius released a howl of anger and immediately flipped over several nearby tables. He pounded his hands into a wall and released another howl of frustration. The man then cursed and knocked a pile of books to the floor.

"Something bothering you Padfoot?" Remus asked.

Sirius let out a large sigh as he felt the weight of Harry's words upon his shoulders. "Harry's statement to us." Sirius answered as he calmed down.

"The one about Lily and James forgiving us for throwing him in Azkaban you mean?" Remus asked even though he knew exactly what his longtime friend meant.

Sirius nodded his head. "Do you think they'll ever forgive us for our actions? "

"Sirius, he was found guilty of horrible crimes." Remus reminded him.

"That's not to say he isn't innocent. I was after all sent to Azkaban for twelve years." Sirius declared in a depressed tone.

"You were innocent." Remus reminded Padfoot.

"And what if Harry is as well." Sirius countered.

"It's not very likely Sirius." Remus said as Sirius' arguments began wearing the former Dark Arts professor down.

"Think for a minute. Would you ever join the man who murdered your mother and father?" Sirius asked.

"Of course not." Remus asked.

"Then what possible reason would Harry? Voldermort killed his parents, and tried to kill Harry on four separate occasions. God knows I'd never join the man who did that to me." Sirius stated adamently.

Remus looked at him.

"Well I might if he'd done it to my parents, but not if I had parents like Lily and James." Sirius said.

Remus sighed. He felt horrible for his friend. He didn't like the situation any more than Sirius. Prior to his conviction Harry was like a son to him as well. He was the only child of his dear friends and the only offspring of a marauder.

"There were eye witnesses Sirius. The map showed that Harry was the only person in the hallway at the time the circlet was stolen. When we confronted him he… well you were there." Remus reminded him.

"I am well aware of that. Still something just rings true whenever Harry tells me he was innocent. Why would he risk his freedom to come here for Peter anyways?" Sirius asked.

"Vengeance." Nymphadora answered entering the room. "The man is responsible for his parents death, it's a good place to start. Lord knows I would want the man who was responsible for giving up his parents."

"No, I don't think so." Sirius replied. "If he wanted revenge he could have simply killed the auror that was pretending to be Peter and left. No he wants something from Peter."

"Tonks, could you go check on the real Peter please." Remus asked politely. The young woman nodded and departed.

Remus then looked at his friend. "You think we should have a talk with our dear friend Peter?"

"Yes." Sirius answered, then looked at Remus, "You know Remus… you never answered my original question Remus."

"Which was?" Remus asked, hoping Sirius would drop the subject.

"Do you think Lily and James will ever forgive us for putting their only son in Azkaban for ten years?"

"I don't know. I want to believe that they will understand, given Harry's allegiance. But I'm not sure anymore."

"Neither am I my friend. Neither am I." Sirius said.

"Remus, Sirius... They found him." Tonks, who had not traveled very far yelled from the corridor.

"Where is he?" They asked in unison.

"The hill overlooking Hogsmeade. He's dueling with an auror that was stationed there." Tonks informed them.

"What auror?" Remus Lupin inquired. He had heard of no aurors out on the grounds.

Nymphadora made the inquiry to her colleague since she herself hadn't asked the aurors identity.

The answer shocked her. "IT'S RON!" She yelled as she made her way to the hill.

The two men immediately ran from the room and exited the school for the hills where the two former friends were fighting. They all knew that if they didn't make haste that one of the two men would be dead before the night was out. 


	8. Confrontations

Chapter 8: Confrontations

The two former best friends stood facing each other. Neither man said a word to the other since they addressed each other. Ron began encircling his former best mate trying to psyche him out. He knew that he had very little chance of actually beating Harry but that didn't matter to him. No, his mission was to delay Harry Potter, by any means necessary, until his backup arrived to help apprehend the fugitive.

His self appointed job, on the other hand, was a matter of a personal nature.

Harry was well aware of the fact that Ron was simply delaying him until the Ministry's aurors' could arrive to block his escape but Harry wasn't worried. He still had a few surprise up his sleeve for Ron and the Ministry. Harry then watched as Ron drew his wand from his arm sheath. Harry had bought that for him during their fifth year to better conceal their lethal weapons. Ron dropped the long cloak he had worn to the ground and pointed the wand his parents had bought for him his third year at Hogwarts at Harry's heart.

"This ends here tonight Harry. Surrender and I promise not to harm you." Ron informed the man, not really expecting him to concur with the order. He knew full well what was coming and in actuality was looking forward to it.

"Don't do this Ron. Walk away." Harry pleaded. "Whatever you might think of me know that I really don't want to fight you."

"I can't do that Harry. Even if it weren't my job to bring you in… I have to protect my sister from getting hurt by the likes of you." Ron adamantly stated.

"She doesn't need you to protect her any longer Ron. She's old enough to make her own choices." Harry said.

"You talk as if you've seen her recently." Ron said. When Harry didn't respond as he expected him too realization flashed angrily upon the taller red haired man's face.

"You have haven't you? You've been seeing my sister in secret all this time." An exasperated Ron stated in disbelief.

"I promised Ginny that I would do everything in my power to avoid fighting with you Ron." Harry said trying to stall Ron. "Please don't make me break my word."

Harry then stepped away from it hoping that Ron wouldn't press him for a fight now. Harry's reserves were at an all time low. He was tired… strike that, exhausted would be a better description. He had been fighting wizards and witches of varying power levels and styles all night and he felt like he could sleep for a week. The longer Harry drew out this conversation the more rested he became. The more rest he had the better his chances of winning this fight before Ron's associates could arrive.

"What're you playing at Harry?" Ron asked noticing Harry was talking entirely too much.

"Don't make me fight you Ron, I'm warning you for the last time, it won't end well." Harry declared.

"Maybe not…. but it will end." Ron said.

Harry circled around and stumbled a bit. He didn't fall but Ron definitely took note of Harry's sudden clumsiness.

"You're tired aren't you Harry. You weren't prepared for a fight on this scale." Ron said almost overjoyed at his luck.

The expression on Harry Potter's face was all the confirmation that Ron needed. "It's true, you've been at it so long tonight that you've got nothing left."

"I've still got enough to wipe the floor with you Weasley." Harry stated. This was a true statement, not a bluff. The only problem was if Harry overdid it during this encounter the chances of him getting caught jumped astronomically.

A smirking Ronald Billius Weasley simply yelled, "Stupefy."

* * *

"Molly, where's Ginny" Arthur asked as he apparated into their family home.

"She's upstairs in the bathroom why" Molly inquired.

"In the bathroom again? How many times is that today" An easily distracted Arthur asked.

"Arthur, why do you want to know where Ginny is" Molly asked, wondering what brought her husband home in such a hurry.

"Harry is at Hogwarts. The Ministry had him surrounded but he managed to escape the castle. They're searching the grounds for him as we speak, but we don't know if he's still there."

"They won't catch him." Ginny announced to her parents surprise. She had managed to trot down the stairs and listen in without them noticing her.

"Ginny dear... we were just…" Arthur said in shock.

"Spare me dad. I heard everything." Ginny announced much to her father's disappointment.

Molly gave her daughter an exasperated look. "Dear, it's not polite to ease drop on private conversations."

Ginny ignored her mother's remarks and grabbed her cloak. Once she was bundled up she headed for the door.

"Where are you going young lady" Molly asked rhetorically.

"Hogsmeade of course." Ginny stated.

"Why are you going to Hogsmeade dear" Arthur asked as if he didn't know.

"To make sure Harry's ok." Ginny said mater-of-factly.

Molly and Arthur couldn't grab their daughter before the young girl vanished before their eyes. She had been holding a portkey the whole time she was talking and had silently activated it before her parents had tried to stop her. She had disappeared just moments after finishing her sentence.

"We've got to stop her." Arthur said.

* * *

Ginny had portkeyed near the clearing where Harry and she always met. It was a good thing that she had chosen to do so because when she arrived she found the youngest of her brothers and Harry Potter dueling. From the look on Harry's face he was exhausted. She had warned him about overtaxing himself many a time in letters to her husband. She knew that he had never bothered to test the limits of how far he could go before his wore himself out. Now he was finding out the hard way and it could cost him his freedom, and his life. Ginny would have none of that. She slowly made her way to the duelers in a vain hope to stop the fight from escalating.

As she cautiously made her way to the duo she remembered how she had asked Harry to try and avoid any physical confrontations with her brother. While Harry didn't make any promises, he did give his word to "try" and avoid them. However knowing her brother he would have none of that.

Ron was currently casting stunning spells and the occasional reductor curse at her husband in an attempt to further wear down the wizarding worlds most wanted fugitive. Harry, conversing his strength was either blocking or just plain avoiding the curses by ducking and rolling out of harms way. Ginny was now only a few feet away, still behind the safety of some trees when she accidentally stepped on a branch. The branch made a loud snapping sound and this caught Harry's attention. The young man was dividing his attention between his brother-in-law and the subsequent arrival of the ministry's aurors.

Unfortunately for Harry Ginny's distraction was exactly what Ron needed to gain the upper hand. His adversaries attention diverted Ron shot a curse a disarming charm at Harry that sent the man flying though the air and crashing, back first, into a very large and very solid tree.

Harry's body was now wracked with pain. Pain the likes of which he'd never experienced, even in Azkaban. He coughed for several moments before finally coughing up blood. Ron neared his former best friend, wand pointed square at his quarry's heart prepared if necessary to cast the killing curse if the man didn't surrender immediately. He knew all too well that Harry was holding back, however… as many know an animal is most dangerous when it is wounded, and Harry Potter was most definitely a wounded animal.

Looking behind Harry for a moment Ron noticed that almost every auror and teacher that had been inside Hogwarts was nearing the duel. With any luck Harry would either burn off what power he had left, thus making it easy for him or another to incapacitate the man or… if it came down to it… to kill him.

Ginny also noticed the large number of Ministry aurors' that were rapidly closing in on the perimeter. She turned her attention back to her opportunistic brother who was about to cast another spell on her injured love. Having no other choice Ginny drew her own wand, stepped out from behind the trees and yelled, "RON STOP"

It was now Ron's turn to be distracted by the girls' presence. Ronald Weasley turned to see his sister standing just ten feet away pointing her wand directly at him. Before he could even ask what she was doing there Ginny shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

The spell shot out and nailed Ron in his upper torso and sent him crashing arm first into an adjacent tree. With the tall redhead temporarily dispatched Ginny rushed to Harry's side to attend to his injuries. She knew that they didn't have a whole lot of time but she needed to heal the wounds or all was lost.

"Ginny… what are you doing here." Harry asked his wife in between coughs.

"I overheard mum and dad saying you were here. I had to come to make sure you were ok." Ginny explained as she cast the first a several healing charms.

"On my belt…" Harry stated. "I have e… ehh…" Harry stopped talking for a moment to catch his breath.

"Please just give me the tube." Harry tried to explain. "I need it."

Ginny check her husband's belt and in a side pouch was a black tube. She pulled out and held it in front of her husbands face.

"P… pop the top… and pull it out." He said still gasping for breath. Her spells were helping but Harry needed something to help quickly promote the healing.

"Harry… what is this?" Ginny asked. Harry had her lean over and he whispered the name.

Ginny, not sure what it was reluctantly did as her beloved husband instructed and found a very odd shaped item with a liquid inside of it. Harry motioned for her to hand it to him quickly. He then removed the cover on the needle and instructed her to stand back. Ginny could only watch in horror as Harry rammed the sharp needle into his heart and depressed the plungers. She felt like she wanted to heave it was so horrific to watch. Harry didn't move for several seconds and could only watch as his face froze with no visible signs of life. Ginny covered her mouth to supress the grief that was about to overwhelm her. She feared that Harry might have just killed himself rather than be taken back to Azkaban, something he had once told her he'd do if it looked like that was his fate.

"Step away from him Ginny." Ron stated having regained his bearings and was pointing his wand at her.

Ginny, tears in her eyes, slowly stood up and backed away from the love of her life.

"Is he dead?" Ron inquired looking at the unmoving figure of Harry Potter (who still had the atropine injector sticking out of his chest).

"I… I…" Ginny couldn't answer. She had absolutely no way of knowing if Harry was indeed dead or if he was simply comatose.

Justin Finch-Fletchley, an auror who often worked with Ron was the first of five Aurors to arrive at Ron's side.

"What happened?" Justin asked his associate.

"He killed himself rather than be taken back to Azkaban." Ron stated.

"Sad. Very sad." Another auror declared.

"Thus ends the legend of the infamous Harry Potter." Dean Thomas stated.

Unfortunately for the seasoned auror, and Ginny's ex-boyfriend, he had been standing within arms reach of Ginny and before he realized it she'd balled up her fist, pulled back and smacked him square in his face. The shear rage that she felt at the situation, coupled with her emotional nature, generated enough force to not only shatter the aurors nose but also knock him out cold.

Justin and three other aurors rushed over and dragged her away from their fallen associate. The trio of men were barely able to contain the distraught and grieving young woman.

"Stun… her…" Justin ordered Ron as he desperately tried to hold onto the girl's waist.

Ron, who was now casting a healing charm on Dean so he wouldn't choke to death on his own blood lifted his wand and tried to stun Ginny but found himself unable to because he was still slightly winded from her spell and the fact that she was squirming too much.

"Consider yourselves lucky I don't have one of those epinephrine shots for you all." Ginny yelled as the aurors struggled to keep her from killing them all.

"Epinephrine? Did you say epinephrine?" Justin asked half shocked half scared.

Ginny calmed down for just a moment to say yes.

"Ron… he's not dead." Justin yelled.

"What do you mean he's not dead?" Ron stated in disbelief.

"Epinephrine is an adrenaline shot." Justin stated but the news was far to late.

Harry was now standing and Ron was face to face with a very energetic opponent. Ron never even saw the spell that was used on him before he was sent six feet up into the air on his way to a very rough landing on the ground. The three aurors had released Ginny and were training their wands on Harry when the found themselves levitating up into the air against their wills. Harry motioned his arms apart and the trio flew roughly into the nearest tree. They then fell to the ground forcing what little air that was in their lungs out.

Harry rushed to his wife and kissed her to help alleviate her grief. "Sorry luv… I didn't know the medicine would react to your healing spells like that." Harry explained.

"Don't you ever do that to me again Harry Potter." Ginny berated him.

"I promise you Ginny Potter… I will never do that again… in front of you at least." Harry stated. Ginny was to happy to have him alive to care about his smart alec comment.

Ginny caught a glimmer out of the corner of her eye and saw Ron, wand pointed at Harry's back, casting a spell. Ginny shoved Harry out of the way and the spell struck Ginny square in her heart. Ron and Harry could only watch as Ginny fell backwards and crashed into the leaves. Ronald was stunned to say the least. He had not meant to strike his sister but there she was, lying almost lifeless on the ground.

Molly and Arthur Weasley were looking on in horror. They along with the Hogwarts staff and ministry officials had arrived at the very end of the last fight. They had not heard, nor seen, much of what happened but saw the end. They were about to intercede when Harry turned his attention to the man who he once loved as a brother and threw a ball of yello-green energy from his hand at Ron's outstretched arm.

Ronald Weasley, a quidditch player for many years, had never been in so much pain from anything in his entire existence. Still stunned from what he had just done to his baby sister, Ron failed to notice the orb of energy until it had smashed into his wand hand and literally blew the wand alont with his upper right forearm to pieces. Ron was rolling on the ground howling in pain as his quarry, an extremely irate Harry Potter stood and began casting spheres of yello-green energy at anything and anyone that attempted to approach him and his wife.

Seasoned aurors from the last war were cowering in fear at the younger man's power. The blasts of energy were like nothing they had previously dealt with and if Dumbledore were correct they were fueled by Harry's rage. Magic is usually at its strongest fueled by emotions and Harry's were very easy to read. He was furious. He was determined to destroy anything and anyone that came near him. The only good thing about this was that he was attacking at such a furious pace he would most definitely wear himself out very quickly, or so he hoped.

"Severus… when you see your chance cast a disarming charm." Albus ordered.

"Why only disarm?" The potions master asked.

"You may only get one shot. If you miss with any other kind of curse, one that does not have as large a blast radius, you will only gain his attention. And given the deep resentment Harry has towards you he may well turn his undivided attention upon you." The headmaster explained as an explosion erupted mere meters from them.

Severus, knowing full well the implications of this statement, simply nodded. Potter's attention was currently on a group of aurors that were casting reductor curses at him and the potions master used this time to say, "Expelliarmus." The spell flew true and struck Harry in the back sending him flying up into the air and then crashing once more into the ground.

* * *

_Go Harry._ A voice called to a very dazed Harry Potter.

"What?" Harry said aloud.

_Get away. Use the portkey and go._ The voice said. This time Harry's head was clearer and he knew it to be his wife's.

Ginny… are you alright? Harry asked.

_I'm not bleeding, nor am I in pain… other than a headache that is. But there is no time. I can't seem to stay conscious for very long but I know that there is a large group of aurors on the way. You need to get out of here._ Ginny ordered.

_I'm not leaving you._ Harry exclaimed to his wife.

_You must. If they catch you they will kill you. You've frightened them to the point they will be calling you the dark apprentice or something like that. They won't take any more chances with you. Please Go! _Ginny again ordered her husband.

Harry rolled over and withdrew the portkey that Ginny had given him just before she had been hit by Ron's spell. Harry's grief as well has his adrenaline were quickly fading and as the aurors began to close in Harry activated his portkey. _I will come for you._ Harry adamantly stated.

_I know. I love you._ Ginny stated and will a final declaration of his love for her Harry disappeared.

* * *

"How is she?" Molly asked Susan Bones who was the magical law enforcements field medi-witch. 

"She's breathing… doesn't seem to have any side effects from Ron's curse." Susan said. She then backed up and cast a spell that even Madam Pomfrey had never heard of. The group looked as a magical representation of what Ginny's internal organs looked liked.

"What is this?" Molly asked in wonderment.

"It's a three dimensional image of Ginny's internal organs. I got the idea from watching a muggle medical seminar. This way I can see everything that is going on inside of Ginny and make sure that the curse didn't harm something that I am not seeing." Susan explained.

"Brilliant." Hermione decalred.

"Thank you. That's high praise coming from the smartest witch of our age." Susan stated. She then focused on Ginny's midsection and noticed something. Taking a close look the witch suddenly went red.

"Oh my… now that is unexpected." Susan stated.

"What… what is it?" Molly asked almost hysterical with Susan's statement.

"Well…." Susan said trying to figure out how best to tell all those gathered.

"Well what Susan? Please tell us what is wrong with Ginny." Hermione badgered.

"I guess congratulations are in order Mrs. Weasley… you're going to be a grandmother." Susan stated matter-of-factly.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked.

"Ginny is Pregnant. And judging by the size of this child's image I'd say she was about three months along." Susan stated.

"How? When?" Molly stuttered but at that moment Ginny started to move.

Susan was about to answer the how when Hermione just gave her a look implying that now was not the time for that kind of comment.

Susan ended the incantation that showed the baby, again congratualated the Weasley family and decided that she should leave before Molly shared her "joy and enthusiasm" with Ginny.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley how could you?" Molly said half angry half annoyed.

"How could I what." Ginny moaned as she rubbed her eyes. Here she was just coming too and she was already getting yelled at for something. As her eyes focused she realized she was in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. She then immediately remembered why she was near her old school and possibly what she was mad about.

"How could you keep something like… this…" Molly said pointing to Ginny's stomach, "from us."

Ginny thought for a moment what her mum was talking about and then realized exactly where her mum was pointing. _Oh bullocks._ Ginny thought to herself.

"Well mum… I didn't know how to say that I was having the baby of the most wanted man in the wizarding world." Ginny retorted.

"You're having a baby, out of wedlock, with the most wanted fugitive since Sirius Black… and you didn't know how to tell me. If you weren't my only daughter and pregnant I'd throttle you right now Ginny." Molly explained.

"One out of two isn't bad mum." Ginny interrupted.

"What on earth are you going on about?" Molly inquired.

Ginny withdrew the necklace that she had worn around her neck since the day Harry Potter rescued her from Voldemort's Death Eaters. On it was Ginny's wedding ring. Molly watched as her only daughter unclasped the necklace, removed the ring, and placed it proudly on her finger.

"We eloped new years eve. We've been man and wife for three months now." Ginny informed her shocked sister-in-law and extremely shocked mother.

"I guess congratulations are in order Mrs. Potter." Amos Diggory, the current minister of magic stated.

"I suppose that depends on what you are congratulating me for Minister." Ginny stated not quite sure what the minister was congratulating her for.

"On your marriage and your impending child of course." Amos explained.

"Thank you minister. However I'm sure this news means that you will be holding me to use as bait." Ginny asked rhetorically. She already knew this was true.

"Not if you tell us your husbands whereabouts. With that information I could let you off with a warning." Amos stated.

"Not in this life time." Ginny replied much to her mother's horror.

"I'm sorry then Ginny. The law says you are under arrest for assaulting an auror as well as aiding and abetting a known fugitive."

Ginny, Hermione and Molly all watched as Percy Weasley and another ministry official came to collect Ginny.

"I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to come with me Mrs. Potter." Percy stated as he tired to hide the disgust at having to call his sister Potter.

"Save you false pleasantries Percy you pompas prat," Ginny informed her brother. "just do your job and take me to my cell." And with that Ginny was lead away by her brother and one of his associates to the Ministry of Magic.


	9. Ginny's Tale II

**Chapter 9: Ginny's Tale II**

Five days had past since the ministry took Ginny into custody. For the first two of those days Ginny Potter was grilled almost continuously about her husband's whereabouts but to no avail. Many different people tried to get the young woman to talk, the final three being Kingsley, Percy, and even Amos Diggory himself tried to persuade her with bribes, threats, and the occasional truth potion. The last however did not work as Ginny seemed to have acquired a natural immunity to them, how the ministry could not guess but nothing they tried seemed to work. Finally, despite not wishing to do so, Amos was forced to resort to terror tactics.

On the third day the Minister of Magic walked into the interrogation room flanked by Kingsley and Percy. "I'm going to give you one last chance to cooperate willingly Mrs. Potter. Where is your husband?" The minister asked calmly.

Ginny did not even acknowledge the men. She simply stared out of the window of her holding cell and rubbed her still thin stomach.

"If that is your final decision, then I find myself with no other recourse than to send you to Azkaban Island." Minister Diggory informed the young woman.

Ginny had been expecting this ploy for some time. Actually she was wondering what took them so long. She feigned indifference.

Amos had one last card to play and knew that this would be the only to make his point and hopefully make her see reason.

"Your husband did not destroy all the Dementors as he may have thought Ginny. There are still quite a few present and to ensure that you do not escape so they will all be guarding you and only you." Amos informed the young soon-to-be mother.

"You would do that to an unborn child?" Ginny asked now giving the minister her undivided attention.

"You've forced our hand Ginevra. The decision is yours alone. Help us bring in your husband, or condemn your child to life with you in Azkaban." Kingsley Shacklebolt stated half-heartedly.

Ginny closed her eyes and exhaled. She was being forced to chose between the life of her husband, or that of her unborn child. It really wasn't a much of a choice.

"Very well, I will tell you everything that I know…" Ginny stated as she placed both of her hands where her unborn child lay. Tears began falling from her face.

~*~

That afternoon the ministry dispatched three separate teams of aurors to the locations that Ginny provided to them. She gave them the location where Harry had brought her upon rescuing her from Malfoy. She gave them the Shrieking Shack, and she gave them the Dursley's residence.

The first auror team met Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Professor Dumbledore at the Shrieking Shack. The shack was really living up to its name these days with a lot of shrieking. The students had not dared approach it during the year for fear that something vile or evil had taken up residence in the cursed place. The trio decided to enter the shack via the secret passageway and were treated to a rather nasty booby trap. Upon opening the door they were met by a barrage of multicolored paint pellets. The pellets splattered everybody present. While trying to wipe the paint from their faces they failed to notice the pellets had been triggered by a counterweight attached to the door, which was hooked to a pulley and several other muggle devices.

A rope then literally pulled the ground out from under their feet and the group of men found themselves flying up and as gravity quickly kicked in, landing square on their backs gasping for air. This too was unfortunate because as they were gasping a batch of Weasley Wizarding Weezes products dropped into their mouths and they found themselves spewing fire and wishing that they had a very cold beverage to put out the flames.

The icing on the cake was as the aurors who had not yet entered the premises came inside the Shrieking Shack the building shrieked one last time and then caved in on itself. Several young men and women that were watching the event rushed to the aid of Harry's former mentors and found them in the center of the where the Shrieking Shack once stood, unharmed (more or less) but spewing fire and begging for something to extinguish the flames spewing from their mouths.

Ron's group fared no better. Apparently Harry had opted for the muggle version of his father's old tricks and Ron's team found themselves suspended in the air by muggle ropes. The ropes were magically protected so that they could not be cut nor burned through for half an hour. When the spell finally wore of, the aurors came crashing down as their spells had actually succeeded in cutting the ropes, but there was simply a delayed reaction. Fortunately no one was killed but there were many bruised egos… and heads, backs, shoulders.

This went on for several days before Amos finally decided enough was enough. Either Ginny was sending them into traps to delay their capture of her husband or she really did not know where her husband was, in which case he was left with only one option.

"I'm sorry Ginny, but you've left me with no other recourse." Mr. Diggory informed her.

"I'm sorry too Mr. Diggory, but I believe in family loyalty, and I will not betray my husbands trust." Ginny stated.

Amos Diggory listened to the girl's words and shook his head. "Family loyalty… FAMILY LOYALTY!!! Don't you know what you're doing to your family by aiding an escaped felon? Do you know what kind of man you're helping stay at large???" Amos yelled.

"Do not lecture me about the kind of man Harry Potter is Mr. Diggory. Least you forget, I was there the day that Harry Potter brought you back your murdered son's body. He risked his life to bring Cedric back with him so that you could give your only son a proper funeral. Don't you dare talk to me about the kind of man he is." Ginny retorted.

"That was a different Harry Potter." Amos snapped.

"No, they're the same man. The only difference is that everyone is still prepared to think the worst of him." Ginny retorted.

"Why shouldn't they, the evidence…"

"Was entirely circumstantial. To say Harry Potter would betray the wizarding world and join Lord Voldemort would be like saying you yourself were capable of joining the Dark Lord." Ginny said.

"How could you even say that after what you-know-who did to my son?" Amos asked.

"Because to think Harry Potter would join Voldemort after that evil bastard killed his parents and condemned him to a life almost devoid of love or caring is equally as preposterous!" Ginny spat.

"Or have you convinently forgotten that Lord VOLDEMORT killed Harry's parents, robbed him of a happy home, and forced him to live with a family that hated him simply because he was different!"

Amos was about to reply but stopped. In truth there was no defense against her last statement.

The older man just signaled for the auror to unlock the door and exited leaving a very flustered and emotional Ginevra Potter to prepare for the following day.

~*~

Ginevra Molly Potter sat in the chamber before the Wizengamot as they prepared to pass sentence upon her. The young wife and soon to be mother showed the same kind of resolve as that of her husband had over a decade ago. The Wizengamot, although different than the one who had presided over Harry, was just as pretentious as the one she remember sentencing Harry save for Amos Diggory.

"Miss Weasley…" Amelia Bones started to say but was corrected almost immediately by the fiery red head.

"That's Mrs. Potter Madam Bones."

"My apologies… Mrs. Potter, we ask that you give us the exact location of your husband. You are not helping your situation with this wild goose chase that you've had the ministry on for the past several days."

Ginny stood looking at the members of the Wizengamot, most she respected, some she acknowledged and a few she had nothing but contempt for (namely a certain blood relative).

"I can't tell you what I don't know." Ginny replied.

"And if you did know?" Percy inquired before anyone could comment to Ginny's statement.

"If I did I still wouldn't tell you. Especially you Percy, you stupid lump of dragon's dung."

Percival Weasley was about to retort when Amelia Bones cut him off with an annoyed glare. Percy immediately shut his mouth and waited for the sentencing.

"I'm sorry that it has to be this way then. Ginevra Molly Potter, I find you guilty of assaulting several aurors in the line of duty, as well as aiding the fugitive, one Harry James Potter, in his flight from Justice. I am therefore forced to sentence you to life in Azkaban Prison until such time as you wish to be more cooperative."

Madam Bones then stood and departed along with the rest of the Wizengamot. Two aurors came besides the lone figure and took her back to her cell.

~*~

It was a particularly bright and sunny day in the early morning hours the day that Ginevra Potter was to be transferred. She slowly trudged down the halls of the Ministry of Magic completely surrounded by a large and armed escort of aurors. The Minister of Magic along with the Wizengamot were present, along with the entire Weasley Clan, to watch the transfer of Ginevra Molly Potter from ministry custody to Azkaban Island.

Many of the women, and even some of the men would not look at Ginny as she left. Not out of shame for the girl, but because they were ashamed of themselves for what they were forced to do to the girl and her unborn child.

As Ginny exited the detention area hallway she looked at the people gathered to see her off. Her mother, father, all of her brothers and her sister-in-laws stood watching as a shackled Ginny Potter was about to be placed into the transport bound for Azkaban Prison.

Unable to contain her grief any longer Molly Weasley desperately pleaded with Ginny to tell the Minister anything that might keep her out of Azkaban. She could not bear the though of her only daughter going to that foul place. Ginny stopped and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. She told her she loved them all, even Percy but that her fate was no longer in her hands. She had made her choice and now had to live with it.

"But what about your child… you have to think about more than just you." Molly implored as Arthur pulled her from her daughter. The guards were getting impatient and he was worried that they might do something not only to Molly but to Ginny as well.

"I am thinking about the baby mum…" But she was cut off with a shove from one of the annoyed guards who wanted to get the prisoner on her way.

"Keep your hands off my sister!!!" Ronald Weasley growled at the man. The guard backed off and let Ginny give her father a kiss as well and an assurance that she would be all right.

"I am sorry to have to do this Gin." Ron said in a low tone as he walked next to her down the corridor leading to a set of double doors.

"Go stuff yourself Ronald." Ginny replied.

"I love you too Gin." Ron said.

Seeing that his only sister was not going to do as he hoped she would, Ronald Weasley stepped forward, took a deep breath and said, "Guards! Open the doors." .

The large metallic doors slid apart swiftly and Ron found himself standing face to face with a very angry Harry Potter clutching a sphere of red and yellow energy in the palm of his hand.


	10. The Rescue

**Chapter 10: The Rescue**

The events seemed to occur in slow motion to all those present. Ginny apparently had been somehow alerted that something was about to happen as she had sought cover on the floor seconds before the doors opened and revealed her husband. Upon the doors sliding open the orb of energy held in Harry Potter's hand exploded and hurled his brother-in-law up into the air, over the heads of those present and several feet backwards. Ron landed with a sickening thud and skidded down the hallway. Despite being surrounded by loved ones no one moved to help him. They were all transfixed on Harry and Ginny.

Every wizard and witch not related in some way to Harry Potter quickly drew their wands and pointed them in the young wizard's direction. Harry, eyes glaring at his numerous opponents, extended his right leg as if to anchor himself to the spot he stood extended his hands. He looked like the lion for which the Gryffindor's mascot represented, fingers poised like claws and many from this day on would swear that he roared like an angry lion as whatever spell he used forced all but his family flying from their feet onto the floor.

When she knew it was safe Ginny quickly stood and moved to embrace her husband who quickly closed the distance between them. Harry moved a few strands of Ginny's copper hair that obstructed her lovely features and gave her a soul-searing kiss.

"Sorry to keep you waiting so long luv." Harry declared. Ginny didn't respond with words, she simply gave Harry another soul-searing kiss to express her feelings. The feel of his lips upon hers was all the reassurance Ginny needed to know that Harry had been worried sick about her.

"We missed you." Ginny said referring to herself and their child. Harry replied in kind.

"Now then, let's get these off you now." Harry stated.

"Please." Ginny said lifting her arms.

Harry then ran his hands over Ginny's manacles and the locks sprang open.

"Thank you." Ginny simply stated as she rubbed her swore wrists.

Molly and Arthur stayed back during the entire altercation. Despite being law-abiding citizens they had no desire to see their only daughter, a daughter carrying their first grandchild no less, imprisoned in Azkaban. Charlie and Bill didn't know how to react to the situation so they opted to follow their parent's lead. The twins did their best to look impartial but inside they were rooting for Harry all the way. They had long ago come to believe, much like their sister, that Harry was innocent. They were however in no position to lend any assistance at the moment but would find a way some how, and if not now, at a later moment.

Hermione had stood mystified as the scene played out before her eyes. She had no idea how her brother-in-law could master such feats in the time he was imprisoned. Nor could she determine what spells he was using to dispatch the ministry aurors. All she knew for certain was that he was like a force of nature, and the aurors were the opposing force standing in Harry Potter's way. As Harry and Ginny embraced upon their reunion, Hermione had made her way to the spot where Ron had landed. Her copper haired husband was currently lying on his back on the floor some distance away from where Harry was dealing with his associates. Ron's eyes were open and he was simply staring at the ceiling tiles.

"Ron?" Hermione said wondering if he could hear her.

"Yes luv?" Ron answered inquisitively.

"Are… are you all right?"

"Fine. Head feels like I got hit with a bludger but otherwise I'm fine." He answered.

"Ron, why are you still lying on the ground then?" Hermione wondered.

"Waiting… luv."

~*~

The aurors were now coming to and several were getting to their feet. Ginny clutched Harry's arm but Harry would not be deterred. The wizarding world considered him a threat despite him doing very little to earn this reputation. Now however they had crossed the line. Harry kissed his wife and after ensuring that no magic would be able to harm her moved towards the aurors.

The first wizard to his feet took aim at Harry and launched a barrage of spells at the young man. Harry deftly avoided each one, grabbed the wizards arm and proceeded to yank his arm out of it's socket. The auror screamed like a little girl and dropped his wand and fell to his knees. Harry lifted his left leg and kneed the wizard in the face knocking him cold. The next two aurors, a wizard and witch didn't even get to cast spells. Harry motioned his hands together and the pair were lifted off their feet slamming into one another, Harry then separated his hands and the smashed into the corridor rendering them unconscious as well.

Harry then found himself face-to-face with the two wizards that had roughed him up during the day of his trial. The duo sought to physically assault Harry but Harry was more than ready for them this time. Harry caught the first of the first wizard and a loud clap was heard upon the impact. The wizard grunted in pain but nothing escaped his lips save continuous moans and groans. It wasn't until his partner reached for him that all realized what Harry had done. Harry had somehow crushed every bone in the man's body, he could not scream because even the bones in his jaw were broken, thus he could not open his mouth.

The partner was furious and quickly cast a petrifying curse upon Harry. Only Harry, the youngest Seeker in a century, deflected the curse back upon its caster and the auror was turned to stone. It quickly became apparent to all that remained that Harry Potter had come not to fight, but to destroy. They had imprisoned his wife and threatened his child, there would be no reasoning, no bargaining, it was retribution.

~*~

Ginny surveyed what could only be described as the devastation that her husband wreaked in the name of her self and their child. She wondered what her family would think of her if they knew how proud she felt of her husband at this moment. Harry had been nothing but generous up until now in his dealing with his former captors. Wrongfully imprisoned, mentally abused, and all that before joining the wizarding world. To then be imprisoned in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit, no, Retribution was finally his.

"Potter!" A voice called out from behind Ginny. Everyone turned and watched as Amos Digory apparated behind the doorway where Harry first appeared accompanied by a detachment of hit wizards.

Upon arriving Amos took in the scene and knew that this was only going to end one way… or so he thought. Wizards and witches were scattered about in various states on the floor. Many looked dead, several looked like they wish they were.

"The game is over. You've nowhere left to run." Amos declared.

Harry didn't respond to the Minister of Magic. He turned to his wife politely and asked her to go stand by her family. Once Ginny did so, with a smile on her face and a knowing look at the Minister or Magic, Harry raised his hand and clenched his fists. All light in the corridor vanished save for the light from stunning spells. Moments later the light returned and the only people left standing were the Weasley's, Amos Diggory and Harry Potter. Harry was not standing face-to-face with the Diggory.

"You were saying minister?" Harry retorted with a stoic expression upon his face.

While trying to feign indifference Amos was actually terrified at the turn of events. Dumbledore's assessment of Harry's abilities were spot on and Harry had done the impossible and done it in mere moments.

Harry was about to say something further when he was sent flying forward to the ground. Unlike the person that sent him there, Harry managed to extend his arms, push off the ground and flip so that he landed on his feet and was now facing Ronald Weasley.

"Ouch." Harry said not really meaning it.

Ron was staring down Harry he held no wand yet Harry sensed that Ron was no more than he was last time they faced one another.

Ron cast as series of spells from his hands and Harry chose to either block or avoid them. Ron could not understand why Harry was not treating him like the Aurors and Hit Wizards before him. Despite his best efforts, Harry would not fall, nor was he tiring like last time.

"I see now." Harry stated. Your wand's core merged with the remnants of your arm." Harry stated.

"Yeah, thanks for that mate." Ron retorted casting a fireball at the dark haired Gryffindor. Harry stopped in centimeters from himself and sent it towards Diggory who dived to the ground to avoid it.

Ron was about to try and tranfigure Harry into something when his brother-in-law disappeared from his sight. He scanned the corridor and it wasn't until he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him than Ron even thought to look behind him. Spinning around quickly Ron extended his right arm, only for it to be caught and quickly wrenched around behind his back. Harry was standing behind him now in complete physical control over Ron. Ron struggled with all his might and tried to escape from the hold. While Ron was a good brawler was not a skilled fighter and the more he tried to get out of the hold the more pain and pressure he felt.

"Unless you want your arm ripped out of its socket I suggest you cease struggling Ron." Harry informed the angry red head.

"Ron, enough." Arthur Weasley ordered. Ron reluctantly obeyed his fathers wish.

"Harry take Ginny and go." Molly pleaded.

Harry pushed Ron into the arms of his wife. Ron knew he was beat and further fighting would only lead to someones death, maybe even his own.

Ginny was about to go to her husband when another person arrived, one that caused you the young woman some concern.

"Harry." The voice stated.

"Albus." Harry Replied.

"I'm sorry it has to come to this." Dumbledore said as he leveled his wand at the young man who still had not turned to face him.

"I'm not, it's been a long time coming.

Harry decided to take the initiative and cast two fireballs at Dumbledore. The ancient wizard stood his ground and took control of the orbs. He merged them together and the took the form of Harry Potter. Fire Harry then lunged at the real Harry only to be extinguished by Harry whose eyes were literally glowing green.

Dumbledore then tried to petrify Harry but the young man vanished from the spot he was at. Dumbledore unlike Ron, stood his ground but moved, wand always pointing in the direction he was looking, in a circle. Harry reappeared when Dumbledore was facing the Weasley's rushed the old wizard and lifted him and a physically threw him at Amos Diggory. Dumbledore crashed into his colleague and the two fell to the ground.

"The problem with wizards and witches today is that they don't know how to rely on more than just magic." Harry taunted. "You have to be able to get your hands dirty. Also, it helps if one of your hands isn't encumbered by a wand."

Dumbledore quickly cast a spell sending chunks of the stone walls at Harry. Harry in turn extended his arms, to stop the rock and then propelled them at Dumbledore and Diggory. The two apparated from the spot where they once stood and reappeared near the fallen aurors. Unfortunately for them Harry had anticipated this and had disappeared from sight again. The duo stood back to back wands pointed outwards. Harry then reappeared when they were facing the corridor walls and proceeded to drop kick the two sending them once again to the floor.

Albus pulled himself up and as Harry approached again he cast a blasting curse. Harry opted to block the curse but the sheer power sent him sail. Harry lay twitching face down on the floor as the Minister of Magic and Hogwarts Headmaster moved towards him. Amos knelled down and turned Harry over. Ginny stood worried as her husband lay on the ground in much the manner he did the night of his fight with Ron.

"I'm sorry Ginny." Albus stated.

Ginny stood her ground, the words of comfort lost on her. Amos stood and was about to call for assistance when he was suddenly propelled against the wall. Albus turned but only in enough time to see Harry standing with a ball of energy centimeters from his face. The orb shattered and Dumbledore was knocked to the floor unconscious.

"How..." Amos started but was cut off by Harry.

"An illusion. I made you all think that I lost to the old man." Harry informed all present.

"The great Albus Dumbledore is unconscious and will remain so for some time, be assured of that." Harry informed all present. "I could have killed you and all that you pitted against me minister, but I didn't. I am not a murder. Nor am I fool enough to believe this is the end of things between us. But now you have an inkling of what I am capable of. Come after my family again and I'll bring this whole ministry crashing down upon you Amos. You have my word on that.

Ginny left her family and took her place by Harry side. The duo turned their back and proceeded to leave.

"Thus Endeth the Lesson." Harry announced to all present.

Ron was preparing to fire off a spell at Harry when his wife stood between he and his target. In truth Harry knew that he was preparing for another round, but also knew that Ron's threat, no matter how powerful he might be, was minimal due to his current state.

"This is your final warning Ron, don't try and fight me again, you'll lose... badly." Harry stated.

Harry's statement, coupled with Hermione's pleading eyes convinced Ron to back down.

"Anyone else care to have a go?" Harry asked looking at Amos Diggory first, then at the Wizangamot who had stayed out of the fight. When no one spoke up Harry and Ginny took their leave..

"Give my regards to Peter Pettigrew and tell him he can expect a visit some time in the very **near** future." Harry announced.

"I'll send you a card when the baby's born." Ginny informed her family as all present watched the Potters faded from sight.


End file.
